


Endeavour: Lesson

by Parakeetist



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV), Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, England (Country), F/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Picnics, Sandwiches, Screenplay/Script Format, Used Jaguars, Water Coolers, other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: This is a combination of my love for “Endeavour” and “Moonlighting,” my two all-time favorite shows.I had to change the title of this one. I forgot there already was an 'Endeavour' episode called 'Ride.'A very young David Addison visits the Thames Valley Police, and learns a lot, on a “ride along with the police” mission.APB stands for all-points bulletin. It is sent by police, to tell them to look for a suspect.A termination is a U.K. word for an abortion.I threw in a few “special guests,” starting in Act Four.In Act Five, Scene One, there is a scene which takes place in a church. It features the Presence Lamp, which in the Anglican, Roman Catholic and Orthodox Churches, is a reminder of the belief in the ‘Real Presence’ - that of Christ in the Holy Eucharist.Also in Act Five, Scene One, the scene borrows heavily from a novel by Katherine Kurtz. She’s an excellent writer. I highly recommend her Deryni books.The story takes place in the early part of series six.Story contains graphic depictions of violence, foul language, and sexual situations.Hope you enjoy.





	Endeavour: Lesson

Endeavour: Lesson  
by Parakeetist

 

Cast of characters

Endeavour Morse  
Jim Strange  
Joan Thursday  
Sam Thursday  
Fred Thursday  
Winifred Thursday  
Reginald Bright  
Robert Lewis  
Valerie Lewis

 

New characters

David Addison  
Maddie Hayes  
Cheryl Abromowitz, Joan’s housemate  
Rachel Fisk, Joan’s housemate  
Carl Watson, fire chief  
Adrian March, office manager at Joan’s workplace  
Paul James, sailor, friend of Sam  
Derek Jenkins, Naval officer  
Mysterious man at the train station  
Driver of lorry  
Bruce Tryon, Endeavour’s neighbor  
Clerk at the university  
Ned Constance  
PC Jack Slake  
PC Vince Collins  
Dr. Martin Shane  
DI Bert Moss  
PC Mike Torres  
DC Neville Carver  
Various workers at stores and offices

 

Act One, Scene One

(At the Thames Valley Police office. The staff is having the morning meeting.)

Reginald: “And today, we start to use our new water coolers.”

(He crosses to the large cooler at the side of the room, takes a cup, and drinks it.)

Reginald: “Very refreshing. Now, get to work.”

(Everyone files out of the room.)

Endeavour: “Sir, may I have a word with you?”

Reginald: “Yes, certainly.”

Endeavour: “First of all, my condolences on your loss.”

Reginald: “Thank you. Alice was someone special to me.”

Endeavour: “I’m sure.” (He holds out a piece of paper.) “Sir, this is an application I received from a young man from-” (He holds the paper up to his face.) “Philadelphia, is it? Have we got exchange students coming in?”

Reginald: “Something like that. He’s touring the university. We let him sign up to ‘ride along’ with you for a few days. Another officer will be helping a young woman from Chicago.”

Endeavour: “But this young man I’m watching, he’ll get in the way. He could get hurt.”

Reginald: “Wear your vest and you’ll be fine.”

Endeavour: “Oh, we’ve got to try those things again?”

Reginald: “Yes. They’ll keep you safe.”

Endeavour: “Like they did for Lewis that time?”

Reginald: “He wasn’t wearing his on that day. Good day.” (He walks off.)

(Morse goes back to his desk. He picks up the phone, and dials the Thursday residence.)

Winifred: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Oh, Mrs. Thursday, I didn’t expect you to answer, once again.”

Winifred: “I tend to do that when the phone rings. Do you want to speak to my daughter?”

Endeavour: “Why would you think that?”

Winifred: “Young man, you call almost every day. One would think the two of you were really close, or something. I’ll call her.” (She puts a hand over the receiver, while she calls to her daughter.) “She’s on her way. Bye now.”

(He waits. Then, Joan picks up.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “It’s me. Listen, did you want to go to dinner?”

Joan: “Well, I’m done with work for today, so yes. When can you pick me up?”

Endeavour: “When the shift is over. Say twenty after six.”

Joan: “Fine. Thank you.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.” (He hangs up.)

(He goes to a bulletin board, and looks up some information on the ride-along assignment.)

Endeavour: “Child accompanying police shall be given an ID card, a uniform jacket, a hat, and a commemorative certificate. Child shall also stay in the back seat of the car. If a person is arrested, a backup car will be called and will take the child back to the station. Under no circumstances allow a child to share the car with a suspect.”

(He stops in the restroom and checks the neatness of his uniform. Then he goes to the car park and checks the fluids in his car. Satisfied, he returns to his desk.)

(Minutes later, one of the officers comes in from the front desk.)

PC: “Sir?”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

PC: “A young man’s here to see you. Says his name’s David Addison.”

Endeavour: “Send him in.”

(Soon, a tall, black-haired boy walks up. He is wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and trainers. He sticks out his hand.)

David: “David Addison, junior, at your service.” (He stands up a bit on his toes, and smiles hard.)

Endeavour: “Pleased to meet you.” (He briefly shakes the boy’s hand.) 

David: “You’re a Detective Sergeant?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

David: “Is that, like, good?”

Endeavour (a bit puzzled): “It’s my job.”

David: “Oh. Can I put my stuff down?” (Morse notices David is carrying a small suitcase.)

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(David puts it on Morse’s desk.)

David: “Thanks. So, when do I get all the stuff that I need?”

Endeavour: “I’ll see if they have it for you.”

(He walks to Jim’s desk.)

Endeavour: “Do you have the supplies for my follower?”

(Jim takes out a plastic box, which contains all the necessary things. Endeavour takes it over to his own desk.)

Endeavour: “Here you are.” 

(David puts on the jacket and hat, puts the ID card in his pocket, and looks at the certificate.)

David: “I’m a Junior Detective! I can already tell this is going to be neat.”

Endeavour: “Yes, well, you’ll be sitting in the back seat. Obey my commands at all times. Sit still. If anyone gets arrested, they’ll have to bring a second car to take you back here to the station. No complaining, do you hear?”

David: “Yes. I read the instructions on the way over here.” (He puts the certificate on the desk.) “Can we get something to eat?”

(Morse checks his watch.)

Endeavour: “Yes, come with me.”

(They walk down to the canteen.)

(David orders fried fish and a soda pop. Endeavour gets a can of grape juice and a Salisbury steak. They sit at a table.)

David: “That looks like a hamburger.”

Endeavour: “It’s a lot like one.”

David: “I slept a lot on the plane.”

Endeavour: “That’s good. Where are you staying?”

David: “The Boskin Inn.”

Endeavour: “I know where that is. I’ll drop you off after we’re done. You’ll start your program tomorrow.”

David: “That’s good.” 

Endeavour: “Do they have anyone staying with you? Did you bring your Mom and Dad?”

David: “Just my Mom. She’s Irma. My Dad drives a fish truck.”

Endeavour: “Oh, good.”

(They eat and drink.)

David: “Hey, Mister. While I’m here, can we go see a game? Like soccer, maybe?”

Endeavour: “It’s football.” (He wipes his lips with a serviette.)

David: “Okay, can we go? I’d really like to take pictures.”

Endeavour: “I’ll see if I can take you. What is your mother doing tomorrow, while you’re out?”

David: “She’ll be seeing the town.”

Endeavour: “Good, there’s a lot to see. Come on, I’ll take you to the Boskin.”

(They walk to Morse’s car. He puts on the classical station.)

David: “This is good.”

Endeavour: “I would have figured you for a rock and roll fan.”

David: “Yeah, but I like other stuff too.”

(Morse drives to the Boskin Inn, and lets David out.)

Endeavour: “Tell your mother I said hello. I’ll come back and get you tomorrow morning.”

David: “Okay, Mister. Thank you very much. Uh, Detective Sergeant.” (He waves. Endeavour smiles.)

(He drives back to the station, and goes to his desk.)

(Cut to: The end of shift. Endeavour clocks out and takes his jacket.)

(He is halfway home when he remembers he said he’d take Joan to dinner. He turns toward her flat.)

(Minutes later, he arrives, and knocks on the door. Cheryl answers.)

Cheryl: “Oh, hello. Did you want Joan?”

Endeavour: “Yes, please.”

Cheryl: “I’ll get her.” (She shuts the door for a moment. Then, Joan answers.)

Joan: “Hello. You look nervous.”

Endeavour: “I just met the child who I’ll be escorting on a ride-along run. Name’s David Addison. He’s thirteen.”

Joan: “Clever little copper, eh?”

Endeavour: “He seems fine, so far. I hope he doesn’t give me much trouble tomorrow.”

Joan: “Well, where are we headed?”

Endeavour: “I thought I’d take you to Merino’s.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(They get in the car. Shortly, they pull up outside the restaurant.)

Joan: “This is really nice.”

(Endeavour holds the door open for her. They walk in.)

(The concierge holds two menus for them.)

Concierge: “Where to, ladies and gentlemen?”

Endeavour: “A table, please.”

Concierge: “Your waiter will be over very soon.” (He walks away.)

Joan: “You’ll be glad to know they granted my request for a week off. I’ll be taking it in June.”

Endeavour: “That’s a long time to wait.”

Joan: “Better than not getting approved.”

Endeavour: “I suppose.”

(The waiter comes to take their drink orders.)

Waiter: “What’ll it be?”

Joan: “I’ll have ice water with lemon, please.”

Endeavour: “White wine for me.”

Waiter: “Excellent.” (He walks off.)

Joan: “So, what is the plan for tomorrow?”

Endeavour: “I have to ride with him in the back seat for two hours. If anyone gets arrested, we’ll need the space for the suspect, so we’ll have a backup car come and take him to the station.”

Joan: “Good. Don’t want him to get in any danger.”

Endeavour: “God forbid they shoot into my car.”

Joan: “Don’t make yourself panic.”

Endeavour: “Can’t be helped.”

Joan: “You always worry.” (She smiles. He raises his eyebrows.)

(The waiter arrives with their drinks. Morse raises his glass.)

Joan: “What are we toasting?”

Endeavour: “Think about it.”

(Joan tilts her head.)

Waiter: “Have you decided?”

Endeavour: “I’ll have the roast lamb, and she’ll have…?”

Joan: “Angel hair marinara, please.”

Waiter: “Coming right up.”

(In a minute, she asks:)

Joan: “So, what are we toasting? Is it the anniversary of your promotion?”

Endeavour: “No. It’s better than that.”

Joan: “You’re killing me. Out with it.”

(From a small bag next to his chair, he takes a very old-looking book. It’s wrapped in plastic.)

Endeavour: “Look at it!”

Joan: “Ah, I’m sure it’s nice, but what’s the name?”

Endeavour: “’Love’s Labours Won’!”

Joan: “It’s a lost Shakespeare play. Probably worth millions. Did you inform the university yet?”

Endeavour: “No. I’m going to on Monday.” (He beams like a lamp.)

Joan: “Congratulations. I’m sure you’ll have to give it to their handwriting experts for testing. Could be a long time before you see any money out of it.”

Endeavour: “It’ll be worth it.” (He places the book back in its carrier.)

(Their food arrives. They eat and drink.)

Endeavour: “You’re not eating much...”

Joan: “I can get a take-home box.”

Endeavour: “Are you doing all right?”

Joan: “Well, could be better.”

Endeavour: “Tell me.”

Joan: “I-”

Endeavour: “No, tell me.”

Joan: “Well, I never really told my Mom and Dad the whole story. About what happened two years ago. You remember?”

(He thinks for a moment. Then his eyes go wide.)

Joan: “I think I owe them. It’s not right, to keep it secret.”

Endeavour: “Did you want me to go with you?”

Joan: “No, I’d better do this myself. I can’t help thinking-” (She stops.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan (lowering her voice): “How much easier it might have been if you had just called it in.”

Endeavour: “But you wouldn’t let me.”

Joan: “That’s not the whole story. Dad said he beat Ray, and you came in and saved him.”

Endeavour (raising his voice): “Because that’s what I was supposed to do! I had to do my job!” (He gets up out of his chair a little, then sits down again.) “That probably had more to do with it than anything. But why did you come to my flat anyway? Was it just to borrow money?”

Joan: “Morse, I wasn’t thinking straight. I was pregnant with another man’s child at the time.”

Endeavour: “Yes, I found out when you were in the hospital. Did you ever tell your parents the truth about that, either?”

Joan: “What truth?”

Endeavour: “I know you didn’t slip.”

(She gulps.)

Endeavour: “Go on. Tell me what happened. The whole thing. For real.”

Joan: “I, I-”

Endeavour: “You’re lying.”

Joan: “I am not!”

Endeavour (shouting): “Stop it!”

(The waiter runs over.)

Waiter: “What’s going on? Sir, why are you yelling?”

Endeavour: “Well, she’s the one who made me!” (He points at her.)

(Joan, in tears, gets up.)

Waiter: “Wait, don’t you want your-” (He is about to say ‘food,’ but Joan is already out the front door.) 

Endeavour: “Bring me two boxes. I’ll take mine home as well.”

(The waiter frowns, and brings two boxes over. Endeavour puts in the remaining food, and gets up. He pays and leaves a tip.)

(Outside on the sidewalk, he looks up and down. Joan is nowhere to be seen.)

(Endeavour puts the bag and the boxes in the back seat of the car, and drives to the Thursdays’ home.)

 

Act One, Scene Two

(He pulls up at the house, takes out the food, and goes to the door. He knocks.)

(There is no answer. He tries the handle. It opens.)

(He steps inside, and shuts the door. The Thursdays are sitting at the dining table, listening to their daughter tell her story.)

Joan: “…And that’s how it ended.”

(Her parents stare at her.)

Thursday: “I can’t believe this.”

Winifred: “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

Joan: “I didn’t want to frighten you.”

Thursday: “But now there’s no evidence, so we can’t go pick him up, even if you wanted to.”

Joan: “Dad, I wasn’t thinking right at the time. I blamed myself. I don’t anymore.”

Thursday: “But still! How could you do that?”

Joan: “What?”

Thursday: “Lose the baby."

(She bursts into tears, and covers her mouth with one hand.)

Thursday: “Go on, tell me! Terminations are illegal in this country. You could have gone to the airport and just picked someplace.”

Joan: “Dad, I had a miscarriage. It was natural. I did not give myself a termination."

Endeavour: “Mr. Thursday.”

(He steps closer to the table. Her parents look at him.)

Thursday: “Fine time to pay us a visit, son.” (He looks back to his daughter.) “Come on, I raised you better than that. Square your shoulders. Sit up.”

Joan: “But Dad-” (She continues to sob.)

Thursday: “I told you, you were too easy.”

Joan (shouting): “Dad!”

Winifred: “Really now, Frederick!” (She looks furious.)

(Joan picks up her purse and stands up.)

Thursday: “Go where you want.”

(Joan walks out the front door.)

Endeavour: “Sir, what was that?”

Thursday: “She has to learn her lesson.”

Endeavour: “By being thrown out of the house?”

Thursday: “She left of her own free will.”

Endeavour: “That isn’t what I saw. You told her to leave.”

Thursday: “See it as you wish.” (He gets up and pushes his chair toward the table.) “I’m going to get some sleep.” (To his wife:) “See you, honey.” (He walks upstairs.)

(Winifred gets up and looks at Morse. She takes money out of her pocket, and hands it to him.)

Winifred: “Give this to her. When you find her.”

(Morse nods.)

Endeavour: “I will.”

Winifred: “Goodbye now.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, ma’am.” (He leaves.)

(He shields his eyes and looks down the block. He can just see a phone booth up ahead. He runs to it.)

(Sure enough, it’s Joan, calling for a taxi.)

Joan: “Hi, Swift Taxi Service, I’ll need a-”

(He waves to her. She decides to cut off the call.)

Joan: “Sorry, I’ve got to cancel. Thank you. Goodbye.” (She hangs up and steps out of the booth.)

Endeavour: “Well.”

Joan: “Well.” (She drops her chin and sighs.) “I don’t know what to do. I can’t go back and see them again. I can’t take this anymore.”

Endeavour: “Another one of my good ideas.” (He smiles slightly.)

Joan: “I just wish-” (She starts to cry again.)

Endeavour: “Now, now.” (He nods his chin back down the block.) “I can drop you off.”

Joan: “You mean it?” (He nods.) “All right.”

(They walk back down to his car and get in. He starts the engine. He puts on a news station.)

Announcer: “Next week is the supplementary election, to replace an MP who died in a freak accident at home. He was replacing a light bulb when he fell off the ladder.”

Endeavour (frowning): “Oh.”

(It begins to rain and get windy. Morse turns on the windshield wipers.)

(The tires slip on the road. Morse wrenches the steering wheel back the other way.)

Endeavour: “Whew.”

(Joan tilts her head to the side, and goes to sleep.)

(Eventually, Morse reaches her flat. He parks.)

Endeavour: “Wake up. We’re here.”

(She continues to snore. He reaches out and very briefly pinches her nose.)

(She shakes awake.)

Joan: “Oh! Thank you for the drive.”

Endeavour: “No problem.”

(She tries to press a few coins into his hand. He pushes them away.)

Endeavour: “No, I don’t need the help. Your mother said to give you this.” (He presses the pound notes into her hand.) 

Joan: “If you insist.” (She puts them away in her bag, and gets out of the car.)

(She walks up to the door and rummages for her keys. They jangle.)

Joan: “Come on, already.”

(At last, she fits them in the lock.)

Joan: “Ah.” (She opens the door, and turns around to face him.) “Thank you for helping me tonight.”

Endeavour: “No problem.”

(She steps forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turns at the last second, and kisses her full on the lips.)

(Startled, she breaks it off.)

Joan: “I have to go now.” (She waves.)

(He smiles slightly, and waves.)

(She goes into the flat.)

 

Act One, Scene Three

(The next morning. Endeavour walks into the police station. David, in his full ‘uniform,’ is waiting for him.)

David: “I’m ready to go, sir.”

Endeavour: “Good! Just a few minutes. Why don’t you get yourself something from the drinks machine?” (He presses a few coins into the boy’s hand. David runs off to get a soda pop.)

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “Be careful today.”

Endeavour: “I know.”

Jim: “Wouldn’t want his mother taking us to court, if anything were to happen to him.”

Endeavour: “Mm-hmm.”

(Jim walks away.)

(David comes back, drinking the last of his grape soda.)

David: “I’m ready, sir.” (He throws the can in the trash.)

Endeavour: “Let’s go.”

(They walk out to the car. Endeavour indicates that David should sit in the back.)

Endeavour: “No speaking until spoken to. No putting any body parts out the window. No swearing.”

David: “Okay, sir.” (David fastens his seat belt.)

(Endeavour looks at him, not having expected David to cooperate. He gets behind the wheel, and turns up the classical station.)

Endeavour: “I’ll be patrolling today for two hours. Then we come back to the station. Any questions?”

David: “How long you been on the police force?”

Endeavour: “About… sixteen years.”

David: “Oh. Okay.”

(Again, Endeavour is baffled by the boy’s good behavior.)

Endeavour: “When we get back to the station, if there is any food left over from the morning meeting, you can have it.”

David: “Thank you.”

(Morse drives for a few minutes. Then, a voice comes over the radio.)

Dispatcher: “Need a pickup. Any car, respond.”

Endeavour: “Car C-11, over.”

Dispatcher: “There’s a robbery in the middle of Haas Street.”

Endeavour: “Does the individual have a gun?”

Dispatcher: “Affirmative.”

Endeavour: “I’ll take it.”

Dispatcher: “Thank you. Over.”

David: “Are you going to shoot someone, Detective Sergeant?”

Endeavour: “I hope I don’t have to.”

(He drives up to a spot down the block from the store. He gets out, and turns to David.)

Endeavour: “No fiddling around. Stay in your seat.”

David: “Yes, sir.”

(Morse gets in a crouch and takes his pistol out of its holster. He creeps up toward the location.)

(...And sees the shop manager and a coworker restraining the would-be thief outside the store.)

Endeavour: “What’s going on? We got a call.”

Manager: “Caught his person trying to stuff toothpaste down his pants.”

Endeavour: “I’ll take him in.” (He removes handcuffs from his pocket, and secures the man.) “I’m arresting you on a charge of attempted robbery...”

(He reads the man his rights, and drags him to the car.)

Endeavour: “Mr. Addison, get out, please.” (David does.) “You’ll have to wait in front of the store for a backup car. They’ll take you back to the station.”

David: “Yes, sir.” (He walks up the block.)

(Endeavour puts the man in the back of the car, and gets behind the wheel.)

Endeavour: “No funny stuff.” (He drives off.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(The backup car deposits David Addison back at the station. He thanks the driver.)

(He goes into the building. Jim walks up to him.)

Jim: “Hello. How did it go?”

David: “It was exciting. Mr. Morse had to stop somebody from robbing a place. He sent me home in a different car.”

Jim: “As the rules state. Well done, for both of you.”

David: “Thanks, Mr. Strange.”

Jim: “Uh-huh.” 

(David looks around for some paper with which to type his report.)

David: “Ah, mister? I’m supposed to type a report on the case. Where do you have paper?”

Jim: “In the constables’ work room. Down the hall, to the left.”

David: “Thank you.” (He walks off.)

(Cut to: Morse watches as the suspect’s picture is taken, in the booking area.)

Suspect: “Can I call a solicitor?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He leads him to the phone, and undoes the cuffs. The man makes the call. Morse puts the cuffs back, and leads the man over to a cell.)

(Once the corrections officer locks the door, Morse walks back to his desk. He sits down.)

(Jim comes up.)

Jim: “Did you see that kid? Did pretty well for himself.”

Endeavour: “Yes, he’ll earn his play badge.”

Jim: “What’s gotten into you? He’s not here to defend himself.”

(Morse shrugs.)

Jim (muttering): “Sheesh, what an arsehole.” (He walks away.)

(Cut to: David finishes his report and puts it in a folder. He walks down the hall and hands it to Jim.)

David: “Mr. Strange, I’m finished.”

Jim: “Good, lad. I’ll have someone drive you back to your mother’s hotel.”

David: “Thank you.”

(He waits by Jim’s desk, until a PC comes up to drive him home. They both leave.)

(Jim goes back to Endeavour’s work station.)

Jim: “Listen.”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Jim: “Why didn’t you thank the kid?”

Endeavour: “Because he didn’t do anything for me today.”

Jim: “He did his job.”

Endeavour: “I did, too.”

Jim: “We thank you by giving you the taxpayers’ money.”

Endeavour: “I’m aware of that.”

Jim: “I have half a mind to bring you up before the conduct board.”

Endeavour: “I got the collar. That’s all you have to care about.”

Jim: “You seem to be determined to break my patience.”

Endeavour: “Use the other half of your brain.”

(Jim shakes his head. Muttering, he walks away.)

(Endeavour gets his jacket and punches out. He walks to his car.)

(Cut to: He pulls up at his flat and walks in.)

(He picks up the mail, and puts it on a table. He walks to the kitchen and gets some biscuits.)

(Morse looks in a mirror and pushes his hair back into place. Then he sits on the couch.)

(In seconds, he is asleep. He wakes to the sound of the phone ringing.)

Endeavour: “Morse?”

Joan: “Uh, hello.”

Endeavour: “How are you?”

Joan: “Well, I got some sleep last night.”

Endeavour: “That’s good. Did you talk to your parents?”

Joan: “Not yet. I’m trying to get up my nerve.”

Endeavour: “Hopefully, your Dad will change his mind.”

Joan: “Yeah.” (She sighs.) “Did you finish the food from yesterday?”

Endeavour: “I left it with your parents.”

Joan: “Oh. They probably liked it.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Ah, listen, I said some things I shouldn’t have.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (Pause) “I guess I’ll see you sometime.”

Endeavour: “I’m done with this ride-along effort tomorrow. Why don’t you come over? Take the bus.”

Joan: “I don’t want to.”

Endeavour: “Please.”

(She hangs up.) 

(He stares at the receiver, and listens to the dial tone.)

 

Act One, Scene Five

(The next day, at the police station. Endeavour goes to his desk. David shows up, and waves some photos in his face.)

David: “Hey, Mister! Look what I saw!” (He puts the photos flat on Morse’s desk.)

Endeavour: “What are these?” (He picks one up and looks at it.)

David: “It’s a UFO. I saw it. I really did.”

(Endeavour frowns. He taps the pictures on the surface and puts them down.)

Endeavour: “Why are you wasting my time?”

David: “But sir, I really saw it. You have to go investigate.”

Endeavour: “That’s not how we run things.”

(Suddenly, he takes another look at one of the pictures.)

Endeavour: “What’s this?”

(An announcer speaks over the intercom system.)

PC: “Plane crash outside of town. On the north side. Please respond.”

(Endeavour picks up the phone.)

Endeavour: “I’ll get this one. Where’s the location?”

PC: “On a farm. The scene’s pretty bad.”

Endeavour: “Send in the fire department.”

PC: “Will do.”

(Endeavour hangs up. He gestures to David.)

Endeavour: “Come with me.” (They run out to the car park.)

(Cut to: They pull up at the location. A small plane is radiating smoke and flames, in the middle of the field.)

(A fire engine pulls up. The workers run out and open the hoses.)

Endeavour: “Chief! Let me talk to you.”

Carl: “Sorry. Have to go.”

Endeavour: “But-”

(The chief charges in to help the men with the hoses. He does not come back for several minutes. The fire is doused. The chief inspects the wreckage, then returns to where Morse is standing.)

Carl: “What do you need?”

Endeavour: “Is that just a plane out there?”

Carl: “Used to be.”

Endeavour: “Was anyone left?”

Carl: “There doesn’t seem to have been anyone in it.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Carl: “I had a look. The throttle was rigged, with all sorts of tape and sticks and whatnot.”

Endeavour: “Are you sure? Would you mind coming down to the station and answering some questions?”

Carl: “Soon as I’m done here.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. Do what you need to.”

(Carl walks off, and spends several minutes talking to his crew. Then he gets in the back seat of Morse’s car.)

Carl: “Ah, hi, kid.”

David: “Hello, sir.”

(Endeavour starts the car, and drives back to the station.)

(They all get out and go inside the building.)

Endeavour (to David): “I have to take this man to the interview room. You write your report.”

David: “Okay, sir.” (He walks down the hall.)

(Endeavour and Carl take their seats in the interview room.)

(Quick shot of Carl responding to questions.)

(The clock hands move forward.)

(Endeavour hands Carl a form.)

Endeavour: “Is what I wrote accurate?)

(Carl looks it over.)

Carl: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Please sign at the line.”

(Carl does. He passes it back.)

Endeavour: “Thank you. You’ve been very helpful.”

Carl: “I’ll go back to work.” (He walks out.)

(Morse gets up and files the report in a folder, in the cabinet next to his desk. He then starts his first report on the case.)

(An hour later, he is done. He gets up and looks down the hall.)

Endeavour: “Hmm. Not here.”

(He gets up and walks around the office, to stretch his legs. He straightens out his left leg, which was injured when he was shot, and wiggles his foot back and forth. That done, he gets a drink from the water cooler.)

(David walks up.)

David: “Here’s your report, sir.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He places it on his desk.) “You were right to give me the photo. It seems to be a water balloon. I’m going to look and see if it crashed any time soon.”

David: “Yes, sir.”

Endeavour: “Do you want to become a policeman?”

David: “No, sir. I’m going to college. Gonna play baseball. Then I’d like to move to New York. It’s exciting.”

Endeavour: “That it is.”

David: “If I can’t find a good gig bartending, I’ll become a private detective. That’s more dangerous than your job. I might get shot, following some guy who’s cheating on his wife.”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He fiddles with the collar of his shirt.)

David: “Goodbye.” (He waves to Morse, and walks out of the room.)

(Endeavour fiddles with the ID number badges on his collar. He goes to Mr. Thursday’s office and checks the door, but it’s locked.)

(He walks down to the canteen, and gets a packet of crisps and a grape juice. He sits down.)

(Bright walks in.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir.”

Reginald: “Afternoon.”

(Bright gets a cheese sandwich and sits down. They are a table away from each other.)

Endeavour: “Have you seen young Mr. Addison around, sir?”

Reginald: “I believe he went back to his mother’s hotel.”

Endeavour: “Oh. I forgot to shake his hand before he left. He did well.”

Reginald: “Hmm.” (He takes a couple bites of his sandwich.)

(Endeavour finishes his snacks, and throws away the trash. He goes to a phone, and dials Joan’s work number.)

Adrian: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, can I speak to Ms. Thursday, please?”

Adrian: “Who’s calling?”

Endeavour: “It’s Mr. Morse.”

Adrian: “She’s here, but she’s not talking to you. She specifically told me not to put your call through.”

Endeavour: “But you don’t even know me.”

Adrian: “Have a good day, sir.”

Endeavour: “Don’t hang up! Please let me talk to her? I have a message from her father.”

Adrian: “Ah, well – this is against procedure.”

Endeavour: “Put me through.”

Adrian: “Okay. But you are to tell her there was some problem with the connection.” (He connects them.)

(The phone rings. She answers.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello, this is me. I think we had a bad connection.”

Joan (pause): “Well?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I’m having a little housewarming get-together. You’re invited.”

Joan: “Hmm. When is it?”

Endeavour: “Friday evening. Come by around six.”

Joan: “Will my parents be there?”

Endeavour: “They might.”

Joan: “Goodbye.”

Endeavour: “Don’t hang up. I’ll invite them, but I don’t know if they’ll come.”

Joan: “Well… all right. Friday at six.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “Bye now.” (She hangs up.)

(Morse walks back to his desk. He puts a hand on his neck and rubs it. Then he sits down, and spins his chair back and forth.)

(Cut to: End of shift. He punches out, gets his jacket, and walks to the car park.)

(He takes off his uniform jacket and throws it over the other seat. He drives away.)

(Morse stops for petrol. He heads back into traffic, when a storm begins. The sleet makes it tough for the windshield wipers.)

(He pulls up outside his home, and goes in. He pulls off his shoes and socks, and goes to his dresser to get clean socks.)

(Morse puts on some water for spaghetti, flips on the TV, and sits in a chair. He falls asleep almost immediately, and only wakes up when he hears the water hissing as the pot boils over.)

(He runs to the stove and shuts off the power. Then, he pours the pot into a colander, and puts it on a plate. He adds a little tomato sauce.)

(Morse goes back to the chair. He puts his dish on a side table, and stretches his feet.)

(The news is boring tonight. He switches it to a movie, ‘North by Northwest.’)

(It gets to the scene with the crop-duster plane. This jogs his memory, and he writes a note about the photo of the weather balloon.)

(He falls asleep in the chair. When he wakes up, a few hours later, he shuts off the TV and uses the washroom. He goes to bed.)

 

Act Two, Scene One

(Next morning. Morse arrives at work.)

(He takes out the photo of the weather balloon and studies it with a magnifying glass. He notices one thing: the mechanism used to heat the air seems to be jammed with duct tape and sticks.)

(Jim walks by.)

Endeavour: “Strange, I need your help. Are weather balloons used by the Air Force or the Navy?”

Jim: “Navy, I think.”

Endeavour: “Have they got a base around here?”

Jim: “Dunno. Ask your cousin.”

Endeavour: “My who?”

Jim: “Cousin. That young guy who came in to talk to Thursday, that time.”

Endeavour: “Oh, Sam? He’s in the Army.”

Jim: “Shows what I know.” (He walks away.)

(Endeavour thinks for a moment, and picks up the phone. He dials Sam’s base.)

Soldier: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, may I speak to Sam Thursday, please?”

Soldier: “Wait, please.” (He puts the call through.)

Sam: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, this is DS Morse. I need your help.”

Sam: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Do you know anyone in the Navy?”

Sam: “A friend of mine quit here and transferred over to them. Why?”

Endeavour: “I need to know about a plane crash and a weather balloon that also wrecked. Can you give me his name?”

Sam: “Paul James.”

Endeavour: “Okay. I’ll call him. Thank you.”

Sam: “Tell Joanie I said hi.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. Bye now.” (He hangs up.)

(Morse rubs his chin and looks at the phone book. He finds the number for Paul James, and dials it.)

Paul: “Hello, Navy recruiting, how may I help you?”

Endeavour: “I’m DS Morse with the Thames Valley Police. I need some information, if you can help me.”

Paul: “I’ll try.”

Endeavour: “Did you hear on the news about the plane crash that happened yesterday?”

Paul: “Yes. Terrible.”

Endeavour: “I spoke to the fire chief, and he said the throttle was jammed with duct tape and sticks.”

Paul: “That’s strange.”

Endeavour: “Also, a water balloon crashed. Its air-heating mechanism was stuck the same way.”

Paul: “Wow.”

Endeavour: “Can you come in and answer some questions?”

Paul: “No. But I can give you my officer’s number. Ready?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (He picks up a pen.)

Paul: “555-1707.”

Endeavour: “Thanks. Goodbye.”

Paul: “You as well.” (He hangs up.)

(Morse dials the officer. It rings and rings, but no one picks up.)

(He puts down the receiver, and gets a cup of tea. As he is drinking, David Addison walks back in.)

David: “Mr. Morse, you wanted to see me again?”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes. Let me shake your hand. You did well.” 

David: “Okay.” (He shakes hands. Then, his eyes go to a picture on Morse’s desk. It shows Mr. and Mrs. Thursday, Endeavour, and several other officers. It was taken on the day the department announced the awards Thursday and Morse had won, after the incident at the nuclear plant. Joan is standing off to the side.) “What is that?”

Endeavour: “Ah, that’s just our department, celebrating an award that I and the Detective Inspector won.”

David: “Wow. Nice.” (He continues to scan the photo.) “Who’s that on the side?”

Endeavour: “Oh, that? It’s just a, a, friend of mine.”

David: “No kidding. She’s cute.”

(Morse smiles.)

Endeavour (muttering): “I’ve been trying to tell her that for years.”

David (furrowing his brows): “You like her?”

Endeavour: “Ah, let’s not talk about that.” (He fiddles with his collar.)

David: “Aww, you like her. Did you tell her?”

Endeavour (blushing): “Young man, you watch what you say.”

David: “In America, we have this custom. It’s called asking people out.”

Endeavour: “Don’t go giving me advice. I’m several times your age.”

David: “Three times. I looked it up.”

Endeavour: “Ah, you – go on with yourself.”

David: “Well, I hope you can get your courage up. Thanks for the experience.”

Endeavour: “You as well.”

David: “Bye now.” (He walks out again.)

(Endeavour, still blushing, chugs down another cup of tea.)

(Jim comes up.)

Jim: “Tickets for the charity rugby match?”

Endeavour: “How much?”

Jim: “Half a pound each.”

Endeavour: “I’ll take two.”

Jim: “Here you go.” (He hands over the tickets.) “Going to be a good match this year. I’ll be in it.”

Endeavour: “I’ll cheer for you.”

Jim: “No you won’t.” (He walks away.)

Endeavour (calling after him): “Hey, I meant it!” (Jim does not turn around.)

(With nothing else to do, Morse tries the officer’s number again, but still, no one answers.)

(Cut to: End of shift. Morse walks out to the car park.)

(He gets home, and walks in. He hangs up his jacket.)

Endeavour: “Maybe I should get some fish… or a lizard… Oh well, I can catch one outside.”

(He walks into the kitchen.)

Endeavour: “Should I make a cake for the party? Let’s see, do I have mix? Yes, I do...”

(He takes it down from the cabinet and starts to prepare.)

(Soon, the cake is ready to bake. Morse puts it in the oven and sets the timer. He sits down to watch TV.)

(A thought strikes him. He picks up the phone, and dials the Naval officer.)

Derek: “Good evening, who is this?”

Endeavour: “DS Morse with the Thames Valley Police, sir. I would like to ask you a few questions.”

Derek: “About what?”

Endeavour: “The recent crashes of a water balloon and a plane, in our area.”

Derek: “Yes, I saw that on the news. Dreadful.”

Endeavour: “Indeed. I have photos of the balloon. It shows the heating mechanism to send air into the balloon was jammed up, using duct tape and sticks or poles.”

Derek: “Oh, that’s strange. Did you interview anyone yet?”

Endeavour: “Not officially. I did speak to Paul James, at the recruitment office, but he didn’t come to the station to answer questions.”

Derek: “All right. I’ll see if I can come in on Monday. Will you be there at ten?”

Endeavour: “I will, sir. Have a good day.”

Derek: “You as well. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.)

(Morse gets the cake out of the oven, and puts chocolate icing on it. He places it in a plastic box, which he puts in the fridge.)

(Then he makes dinner. He cooks prawns and gets out the cocktail sauce. He eats quickly, and gets a little sauce on his shirt.)

Endeavour: “Hmm. Have to do the wash tomorrow.” (He smiles.)

(He looks around the room.)

Endeavour: “Be nice if I had someone to talk to.”

(He watches TV for a few hours. Then he rubs his eyes, and shuts the TV off. He goes to bed.)

 

Act Two, Scene Two

(Next Monday. Morse goes to work.)

(He is hardly there a few minutes when the phone rings.)

Endeavour: “Morse?”

Derek: “Mr. Morse, there’s been a change of plans. You’ll have to come down to the base. Take the train.”

Endeavour: “Are you sure?”

Derek: “Yes. I’m going to a meeting, but I’ll be back by the time you’re here.”

Endeavour: “Very good, sir. See you then.”

Derek: “Yes. Thank you.”

(Morse gets his coat and runs to the car park.)

(Cut to: He parks at the train station and looks at the schedule. He pays for a ticket and goes to his track.)

(Cut to: He gets off the train at the final landing, and looks around. A man comes up to him.)

Man: “Do you have flowers?”

Endeavour: “What?”

(The man pulls a gun.)

Man: “Don’t try anything funny.”

Endeavour (whispering): “Okay.”

(The man takes him to a black car. They both get in.)

(The man puts a blindfold over Endeavour’s eyes, and starts to drive.)

(Eventually he stops, and helps Morse get out of the car.)

Endeavour: “Where are we?”

Man: “You don’t need to know.”

(The individual leads him inside a concrete building, and down several twisty hallways. They finally go into a room with a couple of chairs and a table.)

(He sits Morse down and walks out.)

(Endeavour shivers in fear. The blindfold is still on.)

(Soon, the Naval officer comes in.)

Derek: “Are you all right?”

Endeavour: “What is this? Why did you do this to me?”

Derek: “We have our reasons.”

Endeavour: “I could have you up on charges for this.”

Derek: “Simmer down.” (He smiles.) “Now, let’s begin.” (He pushes his glasses back onto his nose.) “Where were you on the day the plane crashed?”

Endeavour: “At work. Then I went home.”

Derek: “Is that all you ever do? What a little life.” (He laughs.) “I don’t think you were there.”

Endeavour: “I live alone.”

Derek: “Not even a dog?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Derek: “I think you were in the field, waiting for the plane to crash.”

Endeavour: “No. That’s not true. I drove over there as soon as I heard the news.”

Derek: “I think you were.”

Endeavour: “I’ll call in the charges as soon as-”

Derek: “When, little man? You’re not getting out.”

(Endeavour breaks into a cold sweat.)

Endeavour: “Don’t you call me-”

(The other man slaps him hard across the face.)

Endeavour: “That’s battery! You’ll go to jail for years!”

Derek: “You may have wondered why I didn’t have you strung up the moment you came in. That will be the job of the man who brought you here. Good day.” (He walks out of the room.)

(Morse immediately gets up and tries to remove his blindfold. It is too tight.)

(The man from the train station comes in.)

Man: “Are you ready to go?”

(Endeavour jumps toward the sound of his voice. He grabs the man’s collar. They fall down.)

(A huge fight ensues. Endeavour punches willy-nilly and bangs the man’s face into the floor.)

(Morse stands up and staggers toward the wall. He is about to open the door when the man kicks him in the ankle. He pulls the door open anyway, and runs out.)

(Somehow, he makes his way to the front door. He tugs on the doorknob. It moves.)

(He runs straight for a couple hundred yards. Then he stops.)

(At last, he is able to pull off the blindfold. He turns back and looks for the building. It is covered in dense fog.)

(Thinking of his safety, he continues to run. He reaches a quiet road, and holds out his hand.)

(A couple of cars pass him by. Then a lorry pulls up.)

Driver: “Hey, what’s the problem?”

Endeavour: “I was taken hostage. I need to get to civilization. I’m with the police.” (He shows the man his ID.)

Driver: “Get in.”

(He does. They drive to the outskirts of Oxford.)

Driver: “This is the best I can do. Goodbye, buddy.”

Endeavour: “Thank you very much.” (He presses a few pound notes into the man’s hand, and staggers out, to look for a phone booth.)

(He dials the Thursdays’ home.)

Winifred: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Mrs. Thursday, thank you for answering. Listen, can you come and drive me back to my flat?”

Winifred: “Where are you?”

Endeavour: “Corner of Shaman Street and 129th.”

Winifred: “Fine. I’ll come get you.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He hangs up.)

(He waits outside the booth.)

(A quarter hour later, Winifred drives up.)

Winifred: “Hello. How are you?”

Endeavour: “Very tired.” (He gets in.)

Winifred: “What happened to you?”

Endeavour: “I was taken hostage.”

Winifred: “Oh my goodness! You must let Frederick see you.”

Endeavour: “All right.”

(She drives off. In time, they reach the Thursday home.)

(She helps Morse get out of the car and walk to the door. They go in.)

(Morse collapses onto the couch. Thursday walks in.)

Thursday: “Good God, boy, what happened to you?”

Endeavour: “I was taken hostage.”

Thursday: “You need to go to the hospital!”

Endeavour: “No, I just need some water.”

(Winifred rushes to the kitchen and gets him a glass.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He drinks.)

Thursday: “Tell me what happened! The whole story.”

Endeavour: “I was caught by a man at the train station. He took me to this bunker, or someplace. I was interrogated by a Naval officer.”

Thursday: “Are you serious?”

Endeavour: “Absolutely.” (He finishes the water and hands the glass to Winifred. She gets him another.) “Can I stay here tonight? I just don’t have the strength to go home.”

Thursday: “Of course. We’ll see about arresting these people tomorrow.”

Endeavour (nodding): “Thank you. It seems you’re always bailing me out of trouble.”

Winifred: “I hate to rush, but I’ve got to get some sleep. I hope you feel better.” (She hugs Endeavour and walks upstairs.)

(Thursday sits on the couch. Endeavour rubs his forehead.)

Thursday: “Did they hit you at all?”

Endeavour: “Once. Across the face.”

Thursday: “Battery on a police officer. He’ll get several years for that alone.”

Endeavour (nodding): “I hope so.”

Thursday: “Let me call the station. They’ll put out an APB for these bastards. What do they look like?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know what the officer looked like. I do know his voice by sound. The man who took me prisoner was wearing a gray hat and a gray suit. He looked Italian. Had black hair.”

Thursday: “Okay.” (He picks up the phone and makes the call.)

(Endeavour gets up for a moment and stretches his arms and legs. He gets himself a third glass of water, and sits on the couch again.)

(Thursday hangs up the phone.)

Thursday: “That should do it. I’ll get your linens.” (He goes to the closet and gets sheets and a pillow.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He takes the items.) “I don’t want to pry, sir, but did you get a chance to talk to your daughter?”

Thursday: “No. Not yet.” (He sighs.) “I hope she calls.”

Endeavour: “Sir – I have to tell you something. It’s about your daughter. I don’t know if she informed you of this the other day.”

Thursday: “I’m listening.”

Endeavour: “She came over to my flat one day. She had a bruise on her face. Her boyfriend had punched her.”

(Fred is deeply shocked.)

Thursday: “What? What did you say?”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry, sir. It’s true. I gave her some money, and she left. I was on the phone at the time.”

Thursday: “Damn. Damn!”

(He gets up and sits down again.)

Thursday: “We have to get him. Have to.”

(Morse nods.)

Thursday: “You don’t have to go in tomorrow. I’ll file the forms for you.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “No wonder my daughter’s been so depressed. I can’t imagine what it was like for her at the time.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir. I have to talk to her about it as well.”

Thursday: “Be careful.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

Thursday: “Feel free to take whatever you need from the fridge.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. I’ve got a cake sitting around at my house, waiting for the party.”

Thursday: “Oh? Who are you having over?”

Endeavour: “Your family, some people from the department, a few others.”

Thursday: “Good. We need to get out. Goodnight.”

Endeavour: “You too, sir.” 

(Fred walks upstairs. Endeavour puts the sheets on the couch, and goes to sleep.)

 

Act Two, Scene Three

(The morning. Endeavour wakes up. He goes to the washroom and takes a shower.)

(Dressed in the same clothes, he walks out. He stretches his arms. Winifred comes downstairs.)

Endeavour: “Hi, Mrs. Thursday.”

Winifred: “Hello, young man. Are you feeling any better?”

Endeavour: “Yes, a little.”

Winifred: “Good. Did you get anything to eat?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Winifred: “I’ll make you waffles.” 

Endeavour: “I’m not that hungry, thanks.”

Winifred: “Yes, you are. You just don’t realize it.”

(He sits at the table.)

(Soon, the waffles are ready. She puts on butter and syrup.)

Endeavour: “Thank you, ma’am.” (He eats.)

Winifred: “Got to water the plants.” (She takes a few minutes to do this.)

(Soon, she is finished, and he has eaten his last. He puts the plate in the sink.)

Endeavour: “I’ve got to get going.”

Winifred: “Fine.” (She kisses him on the cheek.) “Did you need cab fare?”

Endeavour: “No, I have it.”

Winifred: “Please call from here.”

Endeavour: “I will.” (He phones for a taxi.)

(In minutes, he steps outside to wait. The ride arrives.)

(Cut to: They arrive at his flat. He pays and goes in.)

(Morse strips down to his underthings, and gets under the covers. He is asleep within seconds.)

 

Act Two, Scene Four

(The next day. Morse wakes up. He gets dressed again, in what seem to be new clothes: a t-shirt and blue sweatpants. He looks at them, not remembering when he bought them. Then he goes out into the living room.)

(Later on, he goes outside. The residents of the next-door place are playing their music too loudly, as usual. He walks back and forth.)

(Back inside, he goes to the washroom, and takes a long look at himself in the mirror. He gets out his razor and the shaving cream. Minutes later, he is clean-shaven.)

(Cut to: The police station. Thursday runs into Jim, in the hall.)

Jim: “I heard about what happened to Morse. Is he all right?”

Thursday: “He will be. I gave him the day off.”

Jim: “Did he need to go to the hospital?”

Thursday: “He refused to. I didn’t like it, but he is his own man.”

Jim: “That’s true. Kidnapping and battery. I’ll write out the warrant.”

Thursday: “You get to it.”

(Cut to: Morse takes a walk up and down the block. He returns, and looks at the front of his house. He tries to decide whether to put in a garden.)

(Back inside, he looks at his face in the mirror again. He checks it for rashes and blotches. There don’t seem to be any. He washes his face, just to be sure, and goes back to the couch.)

(Morse picks up the paper and decides to work on the chess problem. He gets a board and sets it up.)

(There is a knock on his door. It’s one of his neighbors.)

Bruce: “Uh, hi. Can I borrow a half box of baking soda?”

Endeavour: “What do you want that for?”

Bruce: “To make the fridge smell better.”

Endeavour: “Ah… all right.” (He goes to the kitchen and puts the material in a plastic box.) “Here.”

Bruce: “Thanks, man.” (He waves, and leaves.)

(Morse stands beside the door, and stretches his arms. He goes back indoors.)

(Cut to: Hours later. Morse stares at the chess board, and gives up. He puts away the board and newspaper.)

(The phone rings. He picks it up.)

Endeavour: “Morse?”

Thursday: “Hello, how’ve you been?”

Endeavour: “A bit better. Thank you.”

Thursday: “We got the warrant all sorted out.”

Endeavour: “Good to hear.”

Thursday: “I’m not sure if you’ll need to go in for the trial, if they don’t plead. We’ll see what happens.”

Endeavour: “Very good, sir.”

Thursday: “Things have been pretty dull around here, without you. Get back soon.”

Endeavour: “I will.”

Thursday: “Thank you. See you later.”

Endeavour: “The same, sir.” (He hangs up.)

(There is a knock at the door. He answers.)

Endeavour: “Right, quiet down, you.” (He opens the door. It’s Joan.)

Joan: “Hi. I brought you some party supplies.” (She holds up a large carton.) “You shaved. Very nice.”

(She walks in.)

Endeavour: “Did your father tell you, or something?”

Joan: “He let it slip. He left a message with one of my roommates. I still haven’t spoken to him.”

Endeavour: “Too bad. Hopefully you’ll be able to correct that.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Did you walk with this all the way from the bus station?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Take a seat.” (He gestures to the couch.)

(She sits down and removes her shoes. He sits next to her, and suddenly picks up her feet.)

Joan: “What are you doing?”

(He rubs them. Then he gets a bowl of hot water with salt, and a washcloth. He gives them a proper washing.)

Joan: “Oh, Jesus.” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Your feet look awful.”

Joan: “Thanks, I think.”

(She lies back and closes her eyes.)

(In minutes, he puts her feet down.)

Endeavour: “There.”

Joan: “Thank you. Say, do you have any musical instruments?”

Endeavour: “Don’t think so.”

Joan: “Shame. When I think of parties, I always picture someone playing piano.”

Endeavour: “Can you play anything?”

Joan: “Guitar.”

Endeavour: “I wouldn’t have pictured you for that.”

Joan: “I learned in secondary school.”

Endeavour: “Did you play in the school band?”

Joan: “No. They’d cut the funding.”

Endeavour (frowning): “Oh. That’s a pity.”

Joan: “Yes. Music skill is directly connected to skills at maths.”

Endeavour: “I heard of that.”

Joan: “I might pick up a couple of ukuleles for the kids to play with, when I go on my home visits.”

Endeavour: “That’s kind of you.”

Joan: “Can I get some water?”

Endeavour: “I’ll do better than that.” (He gets up, and comes back with two glasses of wine.) “To your health.”

Joan: “Yours too.” (She sips.) “A bit early in the day to be drinking wine, isn’t it?”

Endeavour: “Never too early.”

Joan: “So, who did you invite to this fling?”

Endeavour: “Oh, a few people. Jim, and your parents, and some others from the station.”

Joan: “Should be crowded. Other than myself and Mom, will there be any women?”

(He looks surprised.)

Endeavour: “You say such things.” (He blushes deeply.)

Joan: “Are you scared to tell me?”

(He looks at her.)

Endeavour: “Well, since I got dumped twice in two years… Not to mention before...”

Joan: “I’m sorry about the whole thing.”

Endeavour: “Shhh.”

Joan: “No, I’m really sorry. I threw you in the water like you were fishing chum.” (She dabs at her eyes with her fingertips.)

(He grabs her fingers and kisses them. She is startled.)

Endeavour: “If you mean, well, her… You couldn’t possibly know what she was planning.”

Joan: “I suppose.” (She shrugs.) “I just wanted you to show her around town.”

Endeavour: “I am not known for my stability.”

(She snorts.)

Joan: “Now that I’ve delivered everything, I can-” (She gets up. He stands up as well.)

Endeavour: “Leaving so soon?” (He furrows his brows.)

(She reaches out and puts a hand to his cheek. His eyes open wide.)

(He grabs her wrist.)

Endeavour: “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “We are – we shouldn’t-” (He turns her hand, and kisses it.)

Joan: “Oh.”

Endeavour: “Don’t do that again.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “Tempt me. It’s just that you look so-” (He stops.)

Joan: “My goodness. I’d better-”

(He moves her hand, to the inside of his collar. His skin is very warm.)

Endeavour: “You see?”

(They are just about to kiss when there’s a knock at the door.)

Endeavour (running to answer it): “Oh, crimony-”

(It’s his neighbor.)

Bruce: “Here’s the box you loaned me.”

Endeavour: “Very good. You’re welcome.” (He slams the door in the man’s face.)

(He runs to put the box in the sink. Then he comes back to Joan.)

(She looks worried.)

Endeavour: “Something the matter?”

Joan: “Every day, I think you’re going to be brave, and then, something happens. Goodbye now.” (She lifts her hand, and leaves.)

(Crestfallen, he goes to his room to read.)

 

Act Two, Scene Five

(In a hall, in the university.)

(Maddie Hayes waits in line. She is nineteen, and is taking summer classes. She is beautiful.)

Clerk: “Next.”

Maddie: “Here you are.” (She hands him her application and a check for the fee.)

Clerk: “Let’s process this.” (He takes a few minutes to do so.)

Maddie: “Thank you.”

Clerk: “What classes are you taking?”

Maddie: “History, astronomy, and art.”

Clerk: “Good. Here’s your schedule, and what you need from the bookstore.” (He hands her a paper.) 

Maddie: “Thanks. Where is that, by the way?”

Clerk: “It’s in another building. Here.” (He points it out on a map.)

Maddie: “Thanks.”

(She walks out. It’s a sunny day. She looks around at the lawn and all the buildings.)

David: “Miss, oh miss-”

(She turns to face him.)

Maddie: “What?”

David: “Wait a minute.” (He runs up to her. He takes out a piece of paper.)

Maddie: “Um, who are you?”

David: “My name’s David. Nice to meet you.”

Maddie: “Uh, okay.” (She signs the paper.) “How did you hear about me?”

David: “In a fashion magazine. You wouldn’t think I’d be reading that. You’re a model, and everything.”

Maddie: “Well, have a nice day.”

David: “Wait. Don’t leave. Can I take a class with you? I want to take history.”

Maddie: “Really? What are you, fourteen?”

David: “Thirteen, actually.”

Maddie: “Well – ah – I’ll see if you can audit it. That means you can sit through it. But you’re too young to be in college.”

David: “Tell them I’m a genius.”

(She laughs.)

Maddie: “All right, you win. I’ll do it. Thanks.”

David: “Thanks very much.” (They shake hands. He walks away.)

 

Act Three, Scene One

(The next week. At the police department. Thursday walks past Endeavour’s work station.)

Endeavour: “Mr. Thursday, sir?”

Thursday: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Did they ever bring in those suspects on my kidnapping?”

Thursday: “Not yet. I’ll have our dispatcher send the bulletin again.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” 

(Thursday walks off.)

(Morse takes a deep breath.)

Endeavour: “Temperature in here – it takes-”

(He puts out his hands and grabs the desk.)

Endeavour: “Whoa-”

(He falls into his chair.)

Jim: “Hey, are you all right?”

(Strange gets water from the cooler.)

Jim: “Here. Drink.”

Endeavour: “Ah. Thanks.” (He slugs the whole cup.) “What happened?”

Jim: “You got overheated. You’re still panicking about those kidnappers.”

Endeavour: “Yes, I’m sure.” (He touches his forehead.) “Can you put on the air conditioning?”

Jim: “We don’t have any. And the ceiling fans broke down.”

Endeavour: “Oh, great. That’s a health threat.”

Jim: “Nevertheless.”

Endeavour: “I’ll have to – I’ll have to-” 

(He gets up and runs to the bathroom, where he throws up.)

(He rinses his mouth, and slowly walks back down the hall.)

Endeavour: “I’ve got to-” (He faints.)

(A couple of PCs run and pull him up by the shoulders.)

PC: “Good grief! Can someone call an ambulance?”

Jim: “I’ll drive him.”

(Cut to: The PCs help load Morse into Jim’s car.)

Jim: “Thanks.” (He drives off.)

(Endeavour groans and sweats.)

Jim: “You’ll be fine, mate.”

(He pulls up in the car park at the hospital. He checks in at the front desk.)

Jim: “This man has heat exhaustion. He needs help right away.”

Nurse: “Yes. Sit right down.”

(Jim pulls a wheelchair out of a group of them. He sits Morse in it.)

(Strange takes a cup of water from the cooler and pours it over Morse’s head.)

Endeavour: “Bloody hell.”

Jim: “Close your eyes. They’ll be with you soon.”

Endeavour: “My uniform!”

Jim: “Don’t worry about it.”

(Another nurse comes up and pushes the wheelchair. She takes him through a set of double doors.)

(Jim goes to the phone and calls the station.)

 

Act Three, Scene Two

(Hours later. The news of Morse’s heat sickness has made the rounds at the station. Jim, who has returned to work, has called Mr. Thursday’s family. Winifred took the call, and then called Joan and Sam.)

(In Joan’s flat. She hangs up the phone.)

Joan: “Damn.”

Rachel: “What happened?” 

Joan: “One of my father’s officers got heat sickness and went to the hospital.”

Rachel: “Oh no, that’s terrible! You think it wouldn’t happen, this time of year.”

Joan: “Yes. I am worried.”

Rachel: “Do you have to go to the hospital?”

Joan: “No, Mom said they have everything under control.”

Rachel: “Let me know if you need to go later.”

Joan: “All right.”

Rachel: “Try to relax. Listen to music. Eat something.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(She goes into the kitchen and gets some yogurt with honey. Then she walks to her room, and puts on the radio.)

Announcer: “Hello out there. Let’s hear the news. A lorry has overturned on Bakelite Street-”

(She looks up something in the newspaper. It’s about an art exhibit. She circles the date, and puts down the paper.)

(Then she goes to her desk and looks in the drawers. She finds a blank greeting card, and writes a get-well message for Morse.)

(Joan closes the envelope, and stands up. She calls for a taxi, and walks outside to wait.)

(She goes to the hospital, and checks in at the front desk.)

Joan: “Hello, I want to see patient Morse, please. He’s a member of the police department.”

(The nurse looks it up.)

Nurse: “I’m not sure he’s ready to see guests, but you can try. Room 119-B.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She walks down to the room.)

(She knocks on the door and goes in. Morse is thrashing around in bed, and muttering to himself.)

Endeavour: “Oh no, we’ve got the – thing – aahhh.”

(She approaches the bed and picks up a clean-wipe from a bottle of them. She begins to wipe his face.)

Endeavour: “Would you believe they took my – my face-”

(He opens his eyes a little, and sees her there.)

Endeavour: “What are you doing?” (He growls.) “I don’t know who you are! Get out!”

(Joan continues to clean his face. There is somehow a cut on the top left side of his forehead. She wipes this back and forth.)

Endeavour: “Nuuh – nuuh-”

(She takes out the card and opens it, then puts it on the table beside his bed.)

Joan: “For you to read, when you feel like it. See you.” (She kisses him on the lips, twice.)

(Then he reaches out and grabs on to her collar. They hold the kiss for a few seconds.)

(She breaks it off.)

Joan: “See you later.” (She leaves.)

(She goes to the nurse’s counter down the hall.)

Joan: “Excuse me, have you set up patient Morse for a psychiatric evaluation?”

Nurse: “Who are you?”

Joan: “A friend of his family.”

Nurse: “Friends can’t make that request.”

Joan: “Can you write a note, and put it in?”

Nurse: “Well, I usually don’t do this...”

Joan: “It’s for his own good. He was talking to himself, in there. He didn’t know who I was. Is it the habit of the NHS to ignore seriously troubled patients?”

Nurse: “No, it is not. I will put in the note.”

Joan: “Thank you. Bye now.” (She walks down the hall.)

(She returns to her flat, and takes a short shower. Shoulders-up view of her as she does this. Then, fully dressed, she emerges. She realizes she hasn’t had dinner.)

(Joan walks into the kitchen, and makes some plain broth. She spoons it, then puts the bowl in the sink.)

(She is about to turn in early, when her father calls.)

Thursday: “Hello. Please don’t hang up.”

Joan: “Ah… okay.”

Thursday: “I wanted to apologize.”

Joan: “Well, thank you.”

Thursday: “Morse explained to me that Ray – struck you in the face. I will certainly be adding more charges, so he hopefully will spend a long time in jail.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “You may be called to give evidence.”

Joan: “I hope they don’t.”

Thursday: “I do too, but keep the possibility in mind. The house feels empty without you. Can you come over?”

Joan: “I don’t know, Dad. Maybe.”

Thursday: “Tonight. Stay a couple days. Take the bus.”

Joan: “Oh – all right. I’ll be over soon.”

Thursday: “Thank you.”

Joan: “You too. Bye bye.” (She hangs up.)

(Joan begins to pack a suitcase. She is done in a few minutes.)

(She walks out to the bus station.)

(Cut to: Once off the bus, she walks to her parents’ house, and knocks on the door.)

Winifred: “Hello, dear. Glad you’re home.” (She lets her daughter walk in, and gives her a hug and a kiss.)

Joan: “Hello. Dad called me. He asked me to come.”

Winifred: “Yes. Sit down.”

(Joan puts down her suitcase and takes a seat. Thursday walks in.)

Thursday: “Don’t get up.” (He walks over and hugs Joan.) “How’ve you been?”

Joan: “Well enough. I went to see Morse at the hospital.”

Thursday: “How was he?”

Joan: “He was talking pure gibberish. I was frightened. I asked the nurse to have the doctor recommend him for a psychiatric evaluation.”

Thursday: “He probably needs one.” (Fred and his wife sit down.) “Could you turn on the telly?”

(Joan gets up and switches it on. She sits down again.)

Announcer: “And now, the movie of the evening. ‘Ready,’ starring Ian Patch and Dory Summer.”

Winifred: “I think I’ve seen this one.”

(They watch the movie.)

Joan: “I bet Morse is going to have to postpone his house party.”

Thursday: “Yes, by at least a day or two.”

Winifred: “I may have to go over there to see how that cake is doing.”

(Joan chuckles.)

(The phone rings. Thursday answers.)

Thursday: “Hello?” (Pause) “Morse, I can’t tell what you’re saying. Slow down.” (Joan and Winifred sit up.) “All right. All right. When did they say you could leave?” (Pause.) “Tomorrow. I’ll be there. Okay. Goodbye.” (He hangs up.) “That was Morse. He said they’re letting him go tomorrow.”

Joan: “Did he say they let him see the psychiatrist?”

Thursday: “Yes. He gave him some medication. He’ll be home tomorrow.”

Joan: “I have to go with you.”

Thursday: “It’ll be too many in the car. I may have to give him the entire back seat, so he can lay down. You can help by keeping home safe.”

Joan: “Well, okay.”

Thursday: “You’re staying here tonight.”

Joan: “Yes.”

(Shortly after, she gets up.)

Joan: “I’m going upstairs.”

Winifred: “Okay. Goodnight, honey.”

(In her room, Joan gets ready for sleep. She changes into a nightgown and gets into bed. She folds her hands next to her on the pillow. She is troubled. It takes her a long time to fall asleep.)

 

Act Three, Scene Three

(The next day. Joan wakes up. Her mother is in the laundry room. Joan gets ready for the day.)

(She sees that her father is not home, and figures he must have gone to the hospital. She decides to take the bus over to Endeavour’s house.)

(Cut to: She gets off the bus and walks all the way to Morse’s front door.)

(She doesn’t wait very long, before her father’s car pulls up. Morse’s car is parked out front. Someone from the department brought it back from the station.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “Come on, get out. Slowly.” (He goes around to Morse’s side and helps him get out. Morse staggers toward the door, and leans heavily on Mr. Thursday.) 

(Then, Mr. Thursday sees Joan.)

Thursday: “Hello. Your mother didn’t come with you?”

Joan: “She’s handling things at home. I thought I’d come say hi.”

Endeavour (voice hoarse): “Hello.”

(They walk in the flat. Thursday shuts the door behind them.)

Thursday: “Don’t you lift a finger. I took the liberty of buying some groceries and stashing them in the house. You have everything you need for a few days.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He drops himself in a chair and sighs heavily.)

(Joan gets him a glass of ice water.)

Endeavour (to Thursday): “Ah, did you make yourself a key?”

Thursday: “For emergencies. This qualifies.”

Joan: “I was wondering if you’re going to postpone the party.”

Endeavour: “Yes. To next Friday.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “I’d better tell everyone at the station.”

Endeavour: “Yes, thanks.” (He puts a hand on his forehead.)

(Joan picks up the glass and puts it to his forehead. He smiles.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(She hands him a little serviette. He pats it all over his face.)

(Joan walks into the bathroom and comes back with some clean-wipes.)

Endeavour: “Ah, thanks again.” (He wipes his face with them.)

(She checks to make sure that her father cannot see them, and leans over, to give Endeavour a short hug.)

Endeavour: “Oh! That’s… good.” (He smiles awkwardly.)

Joan: “I’ll put on the telly for you.” (She does.)

(He leans over in his chair and props his head on one hand. He looks grumpy.)

Thursday: “Now, do you need any money?”

Endeavour: “No, sir. I’m okay with my pay.”

Thursday: “That’s a lie, boy, but thank you anyway.” (He pats Endeavour on the shoulder.) “We’ll solve the kidnapping case soon. Don’t you worry about a thing.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Joan: “I guess I’ll be going too.”

(Morse shoots her a glance, and mouths:)

Endeavour: “Stay here.”

(Joan nods.)

Thursday: “I’ll be leaving. You call me if you need anything. I mean anything.” (He pats Morse on the shoulder again.)

Endeavour: “Thank you very much.”

Thursday: “Okay.” (He walks out.)

Joan: “Well! I’ll get you some biscuits, and then I’ll-”

Endeavour: “I have some things to say.”

Joan: “Oh.”

Endeavour: “When they took me in, did I say anything about you?”

Joan: “No. But when I came to visit you, you did kiss me.”

Endeavour: “Oh! Was it – was it good?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Well, then.” (He scratches the back of his neck and smiles.) “There’s something else I wanted to tell you.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “Come here.”

(She pulls a chair right up to the front of his.)

Joan: “What is it?”

(He leans forward and kisses her.)

(Her eyes open wide.)

Joan: “Oh.” 

Endeavour: “I want you to stay here.”

Joan: “How long? I can spare a few hours.”

Endeavour: “The whole night.”

(She blinks.)

Joan: “Er, I can sleep on the couch.”

(He shakes his head. She knows what he’s getting at.)

Endeavour: “What color are my eyes?”

(She looks into them.)

Joan: “Blue-gray.”

Endeavour: “Right.” (He kisses her again.)

(She lowers her head and leans on his chin. He brings his hands up to her shoulders.)

Endeavour: “I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

(For the third time, they kiss. It takes considerably longer.)

(They break it off. He smiles.)

Endeavour: “Now don’t you – ahh-”

(His face turns deep red. He stumbles back into the chair.)

Endeavour: “Get me the medicine.”

(She hurries to do so.)

(Endeavour gulps down a couple of pills.)

Joan: “Do you have to go back to the hospital?”

Endeavour: “No. I just have to wait for the medicine to work.” (He sighs.) “I feel it working already.”

Joan: “If you’re sure.”

Endeavour: “Yes. You can go home.”

Joan: “I will. I want to see you again.”

Endeavour: “As soon as possible.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She waves at him.) “Bye-bye.” (She leaves.)

 

Act Three, Scene Four

(Monday. Morse goes back to work.)

(Jim walks up to him.)

Jim: “Nice to see you! They give you much of a scare at the hospital?”

Endeavour: “It was all right.”

Jim: “Good. Can’t stand not having you around.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Jim: “If you need any help, let me know.”

Endeavour: “I would like to get those people who kidnapped me, if you don’t mind.”

Jim: “We’re still searching for them.”

Endeavour: “Find them.”

(A PC comes running up to them.)

Jack: “Sirs. We got a call.”

Jim: “Related to what?”

Jack: “The sergeant’s case.”

(Endeavour stands up.)

Jack: “We brought in one of the suspects, on a busted taillight.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

Jack: “It turns out that in one of the other rooms of his bunker, he was hiding an arsenal. Seventy-five high-powered rifles. Enough ammo to supply the Royal Marines. But we let him go on bail. We had to.”

(Morse’s eyebrows go up.)

Jack: “We only know about the guns because he told us. When we go to inspect the place, things might be different.”

(Thursday walks up. He remains silent for the moment.)

Endeavour: “So, who are you sending to do that?”

Jack: “You. On the orders of the Chief of Police.”

Endeavour: “Me?” (He points to his chest.)

PC: “Yes. I’m afraid you can’t take anybody with you. You can check a rifle and ammunition out of storage.”

Thursday: “Can I go with him? I’m his supervising officer.”

Jack: “You can’t go. I have the document.”

Thursday: “Did the Chief sign it?” 

Jack: “Yes. I have it here.” (He takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Thursday.)

Thursday (reading it): “Well, I’ll be damned.” (To Morse:) “You’ll have to go on your own.”

Endeavour: “Why don’t they want me to take someone?”

Jack: “You haven’t had a partner in years.”

Endeavour: “But that doesn’t-”

(Jack walks away.)

Endeavour: “Better get going.”

Thursday: “Be careful.”

(Morse puts on his uniform jacket and hat. He walks down to the gun storage room.)

(Minutes later, he emerges, with the rifle, and a bag full of ammunition. He finds the PC at the front desk.)

Endeavour: “I don’t know where the location is. They had me blindfolded the first time I went there.”

(The officer rummages in a desk drawer, and finds the driving instructions.)

Jack: “Here.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He walks to the car park.)

(Cut to: He holds the page up to his face. The rifle and ammo are on the seat next to him.)

Endeavour: “Eh – turn here.” (He turns the wheel.)

(The road is not paved, from this point. He feels bumps in the path.)

Endeavour: “Must’ve had better suspension in the other car.”

(Cut to: He pulls up in a clearing, and parks. He gets out.)

Endeavour: “That’s something.” (He takes out the gun and bullets, and loads some into the rifle.)

(He walks up to the door of the building, and feels around its edges.)

Endeavour: “How am I supposed to get in?”

(The door sweeps back by itself.)

Endeavour: “That settles that question.”

(He walks in. The door shuts behind him. He continues to walk down the hall.)

(A voice comes out of nowhere.)

Voice: “Is your gun loaded?”

(Endeavour stops moving.)

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Voice: “Good.”

(He moves on.)

Voice: “Turn left at the end of the hallway.”

(Morse’s nerves are shot, but he keeps moving.)

Voice: “Stop halfway up the path.”

(He comes to the point, and stops.)

Voice: “Open the door.”

(Morse twists the handle. It opens.)

(He walks in.)

Voice: “Sit down on the chair.”

(He sits.)

(He waits several minutes, before the mysterious man who first escorted him to the place walks in.)

Man: “Nice to see you.”

Endeavour: “I can’t say the same.”

Man: “Now get down on the floor.”

(Endeavour shakes his head.)

Man: “Get down, I said. Fully flat, on your face.”

Endeavour: “I’m the one with the gun.”

Man: “And you’re the one who’s going to listen to me.”

Endeavour: “Why?”

Man: “Just get-”

Endeavour: “Where’s the man you’re working for?”

(An alarm goes off.)

Man: “Dammit, Constance, you were supposed to-”

Endeavour: “So that’s his name? Constance?”

(The man starts to cry and sweat.)

(Morse points the gun at him.)

Endeavour: “Why did you let me come in here?”

Man: “We’ve got to show you.”

Endeavour: “Show me what?”

(The boss walks into the room. He is about sixty, and wears a gray shirt and blue jeans. He has a wide white hat.)

Ned: “This.” (He puts on gloves.)

Endeavour: “I’m a policeman. If you get out of this room alive, you’ll each do twenty years, minimum.”

(Ned laughs. He holds up a syringe.)

Ned: “You’re going to beg me to do this.”

Endeavour: “Once again, you fail to read the room.” (He gets out of his chair and point his gun at Constance’s chest.)

(Ned tosses the needle to the mystery man. Endeavour, not prepared for this, turns his rifle too late. The man injects him.)

Endeavour: “Aahhhhhhh-”

Ned: “It’s heroin. You’ll be addicted in days.”

Endeavour: “Stop it.”

Ned: “Why?” (He grins.) “Let me answer your question. I owe you.” (He steps a little closer.) “We brought you over here so you could see what it’s like for us.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

(He begins to shudder.)

Ned: “I paid for good quality.” (He points at Morse.) “You may overdose right here. You’re not used to it.” 

(Endeavour stops shaking and lies still.)

Ned: “Do you feel calm?”

(Morse nods.)

Ned: “Good. That’s the intended effect.” (He sits down on the chair.) “Were you in the military?”

Endeavour: “Yes.” 

Ned: “Good. Then you’ll be familiar with the drug problems people have when they come home. Alcohol is a drug.”

(Morse begins to sweat.)

Ned: “You’re reacting. Maybe you’ll tell me some things.”

Endeavour (shouting): “What do you want?”

Ned: “Information.”

Endeavour: “What?”

Ned: “For starters, who told you I was in the Navy?”

Endeavour: “You weren’t?”

Ned: “Tell me.” (He kicks Endeavour in the ribs.)

(Morse screams.)

Ned: “Did I break a few?” (He grins.) “You’ll never be able to fuck your little girlfriend now.” (He kicks him again. Morse yells again.) “But then, you can’t tell one from another.”

Endeavour: “Who do you mean?”

Ned: “The black-haired one.”

(He gestures to the mystery man.)

Ned: “Take the gun and put the end in his mouth.”

(The man does so.)

(Endeavour’s eyes go wide.)

Ned: “Taste it. Taste what I tried to do so many times to myself. You want to know what I was doing over there?”

(Endeavour blinks.)

Ned: “I dealt tar heroin. When I got back, I started to use some. It became an avalanche from there.”

(He grabs Morse’s chin.)

Ned: “You motherfuckers were going to shut down the whole operation, as soon as you found out. Take away my guns.”

(He slowly pulls Endeavour’s chin up.)

Ned: “Do you see now, motherfucker? Do you see?”

(The man hears jogging in the hall. He turns his head.)

Ned: “What-”

(Jack and Robert Lewis run into the room. They both have guns.)

Ned: “Well, gentlemen, glad to meet you. What-”

Robert: “Pick up the rifle. No questions.”

Ned: “Okay, gentlemen. Nice piece of equipment.” (He picks up the rifle.)

(Before he can open fire, both men shoot. Constance drops immediately to the ground.)

(He moves his mouth a couple of times, then succumbs to blood loss.)

Jack: “And don’t you try anything funny.” (He points his pistol at the mystery man.)

Man: “Yes, sir.”

Jack: “Get up.”

(The man does, and raises his hands.)

Robert (to Endeavour): “We’ll drop you off at the hospital. You need help.”

(He helps Morse get up. Then, he reads Constance his rights, and puts the cuffs on him. They walk out of the room.)

(Jack reads the mystery man his rights.)

Jack (to Endeavour): “Let’s go. Walk slowly.”

(They walk out as well.)

 

Act Three, Scene Five

(Jack takes Endeavour to the hospital. They walk to the front desk.)

Jack: “This man needs help right away. He was given a large dose of heroin.”

Nurse: “One moment, sir.” (She uses the intercom.) “Doctor to the front desk.”

(Soon, the doctor arrives.)

Doctor: “Let’s go, then.” (He waves for Morse to follow, which he does.)

Jack: “They could at least have brought him a stretcher.”

Nurse: “Cost-cutting these days.”

(Jack shakes his head.)

(Cut to: Jack gets in the car and drives off.)

(Then: He reaches the station, and parks. He walks inside.)

Thursday: “There you are.”

Jack: “No stupid permission slip was going to stop me.”

Thursday: “Good. You saved lives today.”

Jack: “Where’d Robert go?”

Thursday: “He’s writing his report. Which you may want to do, too.”

Jack: “Yes, I’ll go.” (He walks to the work room.)

Thursday: “I wonder why they didn’t send me.”

Vince: “’Cause you would have beaten the attackers to death.”

Thursday: “Righto. Better call my wife and tell her I’ll be a little late for dinner.” (He walks off.)

(Vince looks at the picture of George Fancy on Morse’s desk. He turns it a little.)

Vince: “I wish I could have known you.” (He walks away.)

 

Act Four, Scene One

(In the hospital.)

Martin: “Now, you keep these dry.” (He puts a very thick bandage around Morse’s ribs. He closes it, and fastens little clips on the ends.) “Don’t take if off even to shower.”

Endeavour: “For how long?”

Martin: “Two days.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He pulls on his shirt.)

Martin: “Break a leg out there.” (He leaves the room.)

(Morse walks out, and grabs a wheelchair in the hall. He pushes himself down to the front door.)

Endeavour: “Can I leave now?”

Nurse: “Yes, let me get your paperwork.” (She hands it to Morse.) “Please mail it back.”

Endeavour: “I will. Thank you.”

(He pushes out the door.)

(Joan is waiting for him.)

Endeavour: “Did your Dad loan you the car?”

Joan: “Yes.”

(She pushes the wheelchair to the car, and helps Morse get in on the passenger side. Then she returns the chair to the hospital, and comes back.)

(She gets in the driver’s side, and turns the keys.)

Joan: “Want to stop for something to eat?”

Endeavour: “Yes, at the drive-through.” 

(She drives to a fast food place, and gets them both chicken lo mein. Then she heads to her parents’ home.)

(They go in.)

Winifred: “Ah, there you are!” (She looks at Endeavour’s chest, which is a bit thicker.) “Did something happen?”

Endeavour: “You’ll never guess.” 

(She pulls out a chair. He sits.)

Endeavour: “Thank you. I went to a remote location to pick up a man wanted for hoarding firearms. He and his friend took me prisoner, and they dosed me with heroin.”

Winifred: “Good Lord! How did you escape?”

Endeavour: “A couple of my colleagues walked in and saved me.”

Winifred: “Thank God. You look awful. Let me get you something to drink.” (She heads to the kitchen.)

(Thursday walks in. He puts away his hat and coat.)

Thursday: “Let me see you, boy.” (He walks over to Morse.) “How much did they use?”

Endeavour: “Quite a bit. I am not allowed to shower for two days. I guess I’ll take sponge baths until then.”

Thursday: “You’re welcome to stay here.”

Endeavour: “Thank you, but I’d rather go home. I have a cake that needs looking after.”

Thursday: “You’ll have to delay your little house party for a few weeks.”

Endeavour: “No, I’ll have it the day after tomorrow.”

Thursday: “You’re kidding. Don’t rush that much.”

Endeavour: “I want to have it. To show they didn’t get me.”

Thursday (laughs): “That’s the spirit.”

(Winifred comes back with a glass of cold lemonade. Soon, everyone is seated at the table.)

Winifred: “I think you’ve had enough adventures for ten lifetimes.”

Endeavour: “No doubt.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “I’ll get you some biscuits.” (She goes to the kitchen and brings them back.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He opens the pack and takes out a couple.)

Winifred: “You’re a tough man.”

Endeavour: “Oh, I don’t think I am.” (He snorts.)

(When he picks up the cookies, he winces.)

Winifred: “I hope they gave you some ointment and painkillers.”

Endeavour: “They did. They also pumped my stomach. Charcoal is awful.”

Winifred: “I’m sure. Take your time.”

(He eats slowly.)

Thursday: “Joanie, do you want to drive him back?”

Joan: “I will. Please call Sam in the meantime.”

Thursday: “I’ll tell him.”

Endeavour: “Please also arrange for me to have two days off.”

Thursday: “Forget that, kid. You need weeks.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(He eats the rest of his biscuits, then gets up.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Winifred: “Bye now. You really are charming.”

(Endeavour blushes.)

Thursday: “Win, I’d better not find you flirting with him.”

Endeavour: “Don’t worry, she’s not my type.”

(She laughs.)

(Morse and Ms. Thursday walk to the door.)

Joan: “Bye now.”

(She helps him to her father’s car. Thursday gave her the keys. She opens both doors, and helps him get in.)

(Joan gets in the driver’s side.)

Joan: “We left the food in here. I’ll heat it up, when we get back.”

Endeavour: “Yes. Smells good.”

(She nods, and starts the car.)

(He provides directions.)

Endeavour: “Turn here. No, the other way.”

(She cuts across the green and into the next road.)

Endeavour: “Whoa there. It’s not your car.”

Joan: “I’m covered by my father’s insurance.”

(Eventually, she pulls up to Morse’s place. She parks. He gets out.)

(She does not. He turns around to see why.)

Endeavour: “You’re not coming in? I thought you wanted to eat.”

Joan: “You can take my portion.”

Endeavour: “It’s only going to lose flavor in the fridge.”

Joan: “Oh, all right.” (She gets out and takes both bags. He lets them in and flips on the lights.)

Endeavour: “Got to turn on the heater.” (He goes to do that.)

(Joan walks to the kitchen and takes two frying pans from the draining board. She turns on the stove top and pours the content of a box into each one. She shakes the pans.)

Joan: “Come on, now. Heat faster.”

Endeavour (walking up): “I don’t think they’ll listen, even if you ask.” (He goes past her and takes a bottle of wine from the fridge. He gets two glasses, and fills them.) “Let’s drink.”

Joan: “Any particular reason?”

Endeavour: “No.” (He sips his.)

(She stirs the food with a ladle.)

Joan: “Just a few more minutes.”

Endeavour: “Okay.” (He leans back with his hands against the countertop.) “So, what do you like to do on the weekends?”

Joan: “Oh, go bike riding, read, that sort of thing.”

Endeavour: “Hmm. No chocolate shops?”

Joan: “Ha ha, not usually. Do you see me breaking out?”

Endeavour: “No, I figured you never had skin problems.”

Joan: “Believe me, for a while I did.” (She turns off the power and ladles the two pans onto plates. She finds utensils in the drawer and puts the plates on the table.)

(They sit and eat.)

Endeavour: “This is good.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “I’m having my little get-together in three days.”

Joan: “The morning you can shower again.”

Endeavour: “You remembered.”

Joan: “I always remember the days that you shower. Um, that didn’t turn out the way I expected.” (She dabs her mouth with a serviette. He smirks.)

Endeavour: “Do you think you’ll have a family someday?”

Joan (taken aback): “Well, I hope so. I’ve already proven I’m-” (She sips the wine.) “Fertile.” (She blushes.)

(He winces, knowing what she is referring to.)

Endeavour: “Ah, you said you have a bike?”

Joan: “Yes. It’s stored at my flat. In one of the front closets. We don’t have enough room in the garage.”

Endeavour: “Oh, awful. I guess I can rent one, if we go out.”

Joan: “If-” (She shovels a couple more forkfuls of chicken and vegetables into her mouth. Then she gulps more wine.) “I’m running out pretty quickly.” 

Endeavour: “I’ll get it.” (He fills another glass for her.)

Joan: “Thank you. Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

(They eat some more.)

(She gets up and takes her plate to the sink. He follows suit.)

(She gets herself a third glass of wine.)

Endeavour: “Hey, be careful. There’s not going to be any left for me. And then what am I supposed to drown my sorrows in?”

Joan: “Well, you don’t like vodka, so I don’t know.”

Endeavour: “You do?”

Joan: “It’ll help when you need it.”

Endeavour: “Hmm.” 

Joan: “I don’t know why you’re sad, anyway.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Joan: “You’ve got more money, you’ve got your own home, you’ll probably get promoted again soon-”

Endeavour: “And you don’t?”

Joan: “I’ve got nothing, Mr. Morse. They hardly pay me.”

Endeavour: “Eh, don’t call me that. Call me Dev. It’s what my mother used to say.”

Joan: “I don’t know much about your mother. Well, you don’t have to tell me.”

(She pours herself a fourth glass, and drinks it all in one go.)

Endeavour: “Hey, slow down. This stuff’s ten percent alcohol.”

(She waves the glass around.)

Joan: “Might as well hope it kills me first.”

Endeavour: “Don’t say that.” (He is alarmed.)

Joan: “Well, I have to go home.”

Endeavour: “I’ve had less than you. I’ll drive.”

Joan: “We are neither of us fit for service.”

Endeavour: “Eh, you’re right about that.” (He scratches the back of his neck.) 

Joan: “I’ll just go-” (She points to the living room, and sits down on the sofa. He puts on the TV and sits next to her.)

(In a moment, she is asleep.)

Endeavour (shaking her): “Come on. You snore.”

Joan: “I do?”

Endeavour: “Well, we all do, sometimes.” (He grins.)

(She rubs her eyes and straightens up.)

Joan: “Guess I’ll just sleep here.” 

Endeavour: “In a while.”

(They watch the late movie. It’s ‘The Assassination Bureau.’)

Endeavour: “This should be funny.”

Joan: “Yeah, it has Phyllis Diller.”

(They watch for a while. They both laugh from time to time.)

Endeavour: “That was very silly.”

Joan: “I’ve never seen you laugh before.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Joan: “You don’t, very often. You don’t even smile with your mouth open. I’m not at the station with you, to see if you ever do differently.”

Endeavour: “I’ll try to remedy that.”

(They watch the rest of the movie. The screen goes to a test pattern. Joan gets up.)

Joan: “I’ll just be going now.”

Endeavour: “You said you were going to stay. I don’t think the alcohol has worn off yet.”

Joan: “Ehh.” (She sits down again. Her head tilts to the side. Soon, she is snoring.)

(Endeavour gets up and puts a throw pillow on the side of the couch. He lifts up her legs and turns them sideways, so that she is lying flat on the surface. He throws a light blanket over her.)

Endeavour: “Goodnight.” (He waves to her, and walks into his room.)

 

Act Four, Scene Two

(Next morning. She wakes up.)

(Endeavour, now dressed, walks out.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Joan: “Good morning. My neck hurts, but it’ll be all right.” (She rubs the back of it.)

Endeavour: “Come here.” (He sits down on the couch, a bit away from her. He gestures to her. She scoots over. He begins to massage her neck.) “You’ve done it for me before.”

Joan: “That’s good.”

(In a couple minutes, he stops.)

Joan: “Thank you. So, how much do I owe you?”

Endeavour: “Nothing.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Well.” (She tosses her hair. He notices, and mutters something she can’t quite make out.)

Endeavour: “I’ll take you back.”

Joan: “I’d better call my father. He’ll wonder where I’ve been. He’ll assume – well, you know.”

Endeavour: “I don’t.”

Joan: “Are you kidding?”

(Endeavour thinks for a minute. Then, realization dawns.)

Endeavour: “Well, if you had woken up earlier-”

(She gently smacks him with the pillow. He bursts out laughing. Then:)

Endeavour: “Listen, I have to move the house party to another couple days. Nothing I can do about it. I can’t even shower for two more days.”

Joan: “Drat.”

Endeavour: “You’re coming, right?”

Joan (sighing): “I will.”

Endeavour: “I have to know how much food to get. And there’s a cake in the fridge.”

Joan: “I’m sure it’ll be very tasty.” 

Endeavour: “You’re disappointed.”

Joan: “I’m not.”

Endeavour: “I can read people. It’s what I do for a living.”

Joan: “Well.” (She straightens her dress.) “Thank you for everything.”

Endeavour: “Well, I tried to keep my schedule straight. I always have things to do at work.”

Joan: “Leave work on the table, like my Dad does.”

Endeavour: “You may have a point.”

(She picks up her purse, and walks toward the door.)

Endeavour: “Don’t go.”

Joan: “I have to.” (She walks out.)

(He stares at the door for a moment. Then he gets up to use the washroom.)

(Cut to: Joan walks all the way to the bus stop, and takes the next bus downtown.)

(She gets off at a street lined with shops, and starts to do window shopping.)

(She is approached by a blonde young woman.)

Maddie: “Excuse me.”

(Joan stops.)

Joan: “Yes.” 

Maddie: “You don’t know me. I’m Maddie Hayes. I’m taking some summer classes at the university.”

Joan: “Oh, good. Did you need to know where to find a building, or something?”

Maddie: “No. It’s this dance I’m supposed to go to. My – friend – is coming along, but he doesn’t have a date.”

Joan: “How old is he?”

Maddie: “Thirteen. His name is David Addison.”

Joan: “I’m sorry, but he’s a little too young for me.”

Maddie: “Well, you can dance without touching someone, can’t you?”

Joan: “Hmm, I suppose I could. You’re on.”

Maddie: “Great. I’m a fashion model, by the way.”

Joan: “Nice to finally meet one of you. I’ve probably seen some of your photos.”

Maddie: “Thanks.”

Joan: “Well, if you want to go shopping, come with me.”

Maddie: “Don’t mind if I do.”

(They walk down the block and look in the windows.)

(Cut to: Endeavour is at a park, near the station. Addison comes running up.)

David: “Hey, sir, remember me? You taking a busman’s holiday?”

(Morse puts down his sandwich.)

Endeavour: “Yes, I suppose. I stopped at the station to pick up my paycheck.”

David: “Did you bring it to the bank?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

David: “Well, good. Can we go to charity rugby match?”

Endeavour: “I don’t think it’s just yet. Maybe next week.”

David: “I may have to go home soon.”

Endeavour: “New York?”

David: “Nah, Philadelphia.”

Endeavour: “Well, I suppose we could do something.”

David: “Great. I’ve got to get my fancy clothes out of Mom’s room. I have a dance to go to.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

David: “Yeah, Maddie’s going with me.”

Endeavour: “Well, good. That’ll be fun.”

David: “You want to go?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I’m not sure.”

David: “You need money?”

Endeavour: “No, I’ve got enough.”

David: “Then what, Detective?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I don’t know.”

David: “Are you nervous? Where’s your girlfriend?”

Endeavour: “I don’t have one right now.”

David: “I’m sure you can find somebody to dance with you. Just ask them.”

Endeavour: “We don’t really do that here. It’s England.”

David: “Well, can I ask somebody for you?”

Endeavour: “Sure. Who did you want?”

David: “That nice black-haired lady. The one whose picture is on your desk. You know, that group photo from when you got an award, or something.”

Endeavour: “You know me too well.” (He loosens his collar.)

David: “So, are you going?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I’ll go.”

David: “Thanks, mister. I think you’ll really like it. You could talk to your girl.”

(Morse snorts.)

Endeavour: “Don’t push me too hard.” (He gets up. They walk together down the block.)

 

Act Four, Scene Three

(The evening of the dance. People walk into the hall.)

(It is well-lit and draped with decorations. David and Endeavour walk in. In line ahead of them, Morse glimpses Maddie and Joan.)

(People hand their tickets to the concierge. Endeavour comes up to the podium.)

Endeavour: “Here, sir.”

Concierge: “Thank you. Over to the right.”

Endeavour: “Yes.” (David walks with him.)

(They look over the dance floor. Morse has lost the two women in the crowd.)

Endeavour: “Let’s just wait until we see them again.”

David: “Okay.” (He steps over to the side.)

(They wait through a couple of songs. Then, Morse sees them again. He raises a hand, and walks over to them.)

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Joan: “Hello.”

Maddie: “Hi. I’m Maddie Hayes.”

Endeavour: “Pleasure to meet you.”

Maddie: “Thank you.”

(David blushes deeply.)

Endeavour: “Who’s dancing first?”

Joan: “I’ll dance with Mr. Addison.”

Endeavour: “No touching.”

Joan: “You either.”

Endeavour: “Come with me, Ms. Hayes?”

Maddie: “Ah, sure.”

(They all start to dance. It is a bit awkward having to do so without making contact, but they get through it.)

(Two songs go by. They stop.)

Joan: “It’s been fun. Thank you.” (She kisses David on the cheek.)

David: “Thanks, lady.” (He laughs shyly.)

Endeavour: “Thank you, Ms. Hayes.”

Maddie: “You are charming.”

(He laughs.)

Joan: “So, want something to drink?”

David: “Don’t mind if I do.”

(They all walk over to the drinks table.)

David: “Diet cola, please.”

Maddie: “I’ll have-” (She looks over the beverages.)

Joan: “You can have beer here. The drinking age is 18.”

Maddie: “Oh, yes, it is at home too.” (To the bartender:) “I’ll have a Bass Ale, please.”

Bartender: “Certainly.” (He pours her the beer, and gives David his soda.)

Maddie (to David): “Here’s to your health.” (They clink glasses.)

Joan: “Step aside, children.” (She goes up to the counter next.) “Let me get a vodka on the rocks.”

(The man hands her the drink.)

Endeavour: “I’m last. Let’s see, gin and tonic, please.”

Joan: “It tastes like aspirin.”

Endeavour: “Nevertheless.”

(He takes his drink. They all move to a side table.)

David: “Too bad I’m not allowed a real drink.”

Maddie: “Don’t worry, the years will go by before you know it.”

David (to Endeavour): “So, mister, are you going to-” (At the last minute, he remembers.) “Never mind.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “Well, I – wanted to take everybody to play snooker.”

Maddie: “Is that like pool?”

Endeavour: “Yes, it is. Do you play?”

Maddie: “I have, a few times.”

Endeavour: “Good. I’ll be easier to beat, then.”

(Hayes laughs.)

David: “We don’t have to leave yet, I hope?”

Endeavour: “No.”

(They get a few more drinks. Then, Endeavour stands up to leave. Everyone follows him.)

(Cut to: They pull up to a hall which has ‘Harvey’s: Families welcome until 10:00 p.m.’ on a sign out front.)

David: “Harvey’s. This is going to be good.”

(Endeavour opens the door for them. He goes up to the front counter and asks for a set of snooker balls.)

Attendant: “Cues are over there.”

(He walks to their table and puts down the tray. He picks out four cues.)

Endeavour: “Everybody.” (He hands them around.)

Joan (to David): “You want to be on my team?”

David: “Yes.”

(Ms. Thursday sets up the rack.)

Joan: “Who wants to break?”

Endeavour: “I will.”

(He takes a shot. The cue ball knocks the others in all directions.)

Joan: “You didn’t land one, so I get to shoot.” (She does. She sinks a striped ball.) “Ha! There.”

Endeavour: “Next up.” (He points to Mr. Addison.)

David: “Right.” (He shoots, and just misses pocketing another striped.) “Ah, rats.”

(Hayes takes a shot. She sinks a solid ball.)

Maddie: “Ha.” (She also sinks the next one. On the following shot, she does not.)

(The game goes on. Endeavour’s team wins.)

Joan: “Good game.”

(Endeavour takes the tray back to the counter. He pays for the game.)

Attendant: “Thanks.”

(The four walk out.)

Endeavour: “I’ll drive you Americans back to your hotels.”

Maddie: “Okay.” 

(They get in. He starts the car.)

(Cut to: He pulls up at Maddie’s hotel.)

Maddie: “Thanks for the drive.” (She hands him a pound note, and gets out. He watches her walk into the hotel.)

(Morse drives away.)

Joan: “Ah, can we stop somewhere?”

Endeavour: “Yes, what for?”

Joan: “I’ve got to use the restroom.”

David: “Plus, I want some candy.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(In minutes, he pulls over at a petrol station. Joan goes to the restroom. She stops in the little shop, and emerges with a candy bar for David, plus a chocolate milk for herself.)

David: “Thanks, miss.”

Joan: “You’re welcome.” (They drive off again.)

(Cut to: Endeavour pulls up at David’s hotel.)

David: “Mister?”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

David (leaning over to whisper): “If you still like her, you should really tell her.” (He straightens up.) “See you.” (He waves, then walks inside.)

Endeavour: “That’s done.” (He drives away.)

Joan: “What did he say to you?”

Endeavour: “Ah, if I could take him to the airport tomorrow. But I can’t.”

Joan: “Got things to do around the home?”

Endeavour: “Yes. Ironing, and such.”

Joan: “You don’t even own one.” (She smirks.)

(Eventually, he pulls up at his own house.)

Joan: “This isn’t my flat.”

Endeavour: “I, ah, have got something to talk to you about.”

Joan: “Oh.” (They get out and go inside.)

(He shuts the door behind them, and hangs up their coats. They both sit on the couch.)

Joan: “I could bring you some plants, and brighten up this place a little.”

Endeavour: “Maybe.” (He looks at her.) “When was the last time you-” (He turns away, embarrassed.) “Oh, bother.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour (scratching his ear): “Went bike riding in the park.”

Joan: “That’s not what you want to talk about.”

Endeavour: “It is.”

Joan: “I can tell.”

Endeavour: “Well-” (He gets up and pours himself a glass of liquor.)

Joan: “I can take the bus.”

Endeavour: “No, stay here.”

Joan: “Well, all right.”

Endeavour: “I’ve been thinking about what I want in my life.”

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “I’ve decided-” (He downs the glass again, and runs back for a third one.)

Joan: “You’re not going to drive again, are you?”

Endeavour: “No.” (He waves the hand with the drink.) “I had always thought that I would – I would have-”

Joan: “Yes?”

(He tips his glass, and spills liquor down his shirt. It gets on his undershirt.)

Endeavour: “Oh, damn. Now I smell like a gin mill.” (He stands up and begins to remove his shirt, right there.)

(Joan turns away.)

Endeavour: “It’s all right, you don’t have to.”

(She looks at him again.)

(He is down to his undershirt now. She stands up and crosses to him.)

Joan: “I could wash it for you.” (She holds out a hand.)

(She runs her hand across his chest. He shudders.)

Joan: “You seem to be… scared.”

(He looks in her eyes for a long moment. Then:)

Endeavour: “Not anymore.”

Joan: “You fell in love with two women, after me.”

Endeavour: “But there will be no one other than you, from now on.”

(He kisses her.)

(He gently nudges her back toward the bed. They fall down onto it.)

(She rolls on top of him. He raises a knee between her legs, and moves it.)

Joan: “Ahh...” (She closes her eyes.)

(Moments later, she finishes, and her arms drop. She settles against his chest.)

(He puts his arms around her.)

Joan: “When are you having the party?”

Endeavour: “Tomorrow.” (He kisses her.)

Joan: “Why do you always close your eyes?”

(He smiles. She gets up, and picks up her purse.)

Joan: “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Right.” (He smiles, and pats himself on the chest.)

 

Act Four, Scene Four

(The next day. Endeavour reaches his break time, and takes a walk.)

(Up ahead, he glimpses a familiar woman. He follows her for a couple of blocks.)

(He gulps, then cries out:)

Endeavour: “Susan?”

(She does not hear him, and walks quickly. She goes into her house, and shuts the door.)

(He stares at the door for a moment, then rushes up and knocks on it.)

Endeavour: “Susan? Come out, I want to talk to you.”

(There is no answer. He continues to knock.)

Endeavour: “Please, I haven’t seen you in years!” 

(There is the sound of the door chain being moved. He can just see eyes peeking around the door.)

Susan: “Who is it?”

Endeavour: “It’s Endeavour. You owe me an explanation!”

(She pulls the door open. It’s the blonde woman he remembers.)

Endeavour: “I need to know something.” (He pushes past her into the living room. She gasps.)

Susan: “What is this? Who are you? I don’t remember-” (Then, the memory slips into place.) “Good God, what are you doing here? You need to get out.”

Endeavour: “No, I can’t. You have to tell me, what did you do with my ring?”

(She tilts her head and looks very puzzled.)

Susan: “That was years ago.”

Endeavour: “Give it back. You owe me.”

Susan: “I don’t owe you anything at all.”

(He walks toward her, so that she backs up to the wall.)

Endeavour: “Now I’ve got you. Tell me where it is.”

Susan: “No!”

Endeavour (growling): “Ahhh-” (He swings his fist and punches a hole through the wall. She quickly ducks out of the way.)

Susan: “Jesus Christ!” (She backs up toward the door.)

Endeavour (pointing at her, and panting): “You were the first person I ever – the first time-” (He waves his hand side to side.) “Do you remember? You had that sheet-”

(The door opens.)

Adam: “I’m home.” (He sees Endeavour.) “Who the hell are you?”

Endeavour: “Her first husband.”

Susan (starting to cry): “No. We never got married.”

Adam: “I’m Adam Sinclair.” 

Endeavour: “Yes, I saw your name on that plaque over there.” (He points to a small sign on the shelf over the fireplace. It bears the man’s name and a logo from the Freemasons.)

Adam (looking at the wall): “Did you just knock a hole in my house? You’ll pay to fix that.” (He grabs Endeavour by the lapels.) “All right, you’re going, now.” (He throws him toward the door.)

Endeavour (stumbling): “I want to be heard. She still owes me my ring.”

Adam: “Go to Hell.”

(He slaps Endeavour on the shoulders. Morse stumbles again.)

Endeavour: “Hear me out!”

Adam: “I’m calling the police.”

Endeavour: “I am the police!”

Adam: “So you break the law? You’re here without permission, you punched the wall – Jesus!”

(Endeavour grabs the doorknob.)

Endeavour: “I want the ring.” (He holds out his other hand.)

(Frustrated, Susan goes to her room, and gets the ring. She throws it at Endeavour.)

Susan: “Get out.”

Endeavour: “Now I’m leaving.” (He puts the ring in his pocket.)

(As he steps out, Adam follows. He grabs Morse and pushes him. Morse falls down.)

Endeavour: “Oww!” (He gets up. There is a large scratch on the left side of his forehead, though he does not feel it.) “I’m-” (He runs off.)

 

Act Four, Scene Five

(Endeavour walks back into the station, by the front door.)

Desk Officer: “Hello!” 

(Morse ignores him. The officer looks at him, startled.)

(Endeavour goes to his desk, and collapses into the chair. His face is bright red.)

(Thursday and Jim walk up.)

Thursday: “Are you all right?”

(Endeavour does not get out of the chair. He shakes his head.)

Jim: “You look like you need a doctor.”

(Morse shrugs.)

(Jim walks to the cooler and gets a cup of water. He hands it to Endeavour.)

Jim: “Here.”

(Endeavour pours some of the water over his head.)

Jim: “Drink.”

Endeavour: “Eh.”

Thursday: “You’re going home, right now. You’re not ready for work.”

(Morse shrugs again.)

Thursday: “Now, leave, before I call an ambulance. You look to have gotten heatstroke again.”

(Endeavour stands up.)

Endeavour: “Walk with me to the car.”

Thursday: “I’ll fill out the necessary papers.”

(Jim and Morse walk to the parking lot. Morse’s hands shake as he takes out the keys.)

Jim: “Gimme. I’ll drive. I’ll take a taxi back from your place.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(They drive off.)

(Cut to: Jim pulls up in front of Morse’s flat. He helps him walk to the door.)

Jim: “Come on, now.” (He opens the door, and drops Morse off on the couch.) “I’ll get you a beer.”

Endeavour: “No. Please.”

Jim: “All right. Here’s your keys.” (He puts them on a side table.) “See you later.” (He picks up the phone and calls for a cab. Then he leaves.)

(Endeavour shakes his head from side to side.)

 

Act Five, Scene One

(The day of Endeavour’s house party. He wakes up and gets dressed.)

(We notice he has wrapped his hand in thick gauze. He winces as he sets up for the party.)

(He makes several trays of hors d’ouevres, and sets out the cake. He also puts some bottles of liquor and beer on the table.)

(Someone knocks on the door. He answers. It’s the Thursdays.)

Winifred: “Hello, young man. Are you feeling better?”

Endeavour: “Yes, I am. Thank you for coming.”

(They walk in. Morse takes their coats. The two sit on the couch.)

Thursday: “Put on the news?” (Morse does.)

(Next ring at the door is Jim. He arrives with PCs Slake and Collins.)

Endeavour: “Hello. Please come in.” (They do.)

(Conversation begins to build. Endeavour hands out drinks.)

(The bell rings again.)

Joan: “Hi.”

Endeavour: “Hello!” (He smiles. She walks in.)

(He puts on the stereo, and turns to the classical station.)

Jack: “Are you still wobbling from yesterday?”

Vince: “Word goes quickly around the station.”

Endeavour: “Um-” (He scratches his ear.) “The heatstroke seems to have worn off. It was a short attack.”

Thursday: “See, I told you.”

Endeavour: “Everybody, eat.” (He passes around the trays of food.)

(Joan knocks on the door. Morse goes to answer.)

Endeavour: “Who is it?” (He opens the door.) “Oh, hello.”

Joan: “Hi.” (She walks in. He shuts the door.)

Thursday: “Hello.”

Winifred: “Hi, dear.”

Joan: “Hello, everybody.” (Jim waves. The PCs raise their drinks.)

(She says, to Endeavour:)

Joan: “Oh, what happened to your hand?”

Endeavour: “This? Oh, I was doing some gardening. It’s not a big problem.”

Joan: “Maybe I could help you next time.” (She sees the hors d’ouevres.) “Oh, let me get some of these little chicken bites.” (She puts a few on a plate.)

Endeavour: “Please, sit down.” (He pulls over a chair for her.)

(The party carries on. There is music, food, and conversation.)

Winifred (to Endeavour): “Tell us a story.”

Endeavour: “Oh, me?”

Winifred: “Yes, you.”

Endeavour (blushing): “Okay. Ah, have I ever told you about the time I stalked a man on the Thames bridge?”

Jack: “Were you a lowly PC at the time?”

Endeavour: “No, a DC.”

Vince: “Did you carry a gun?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I crept up close to him, but he saw me. I pulled the trigger way too soon.” (He blushes.) “My hand was shaking. He heard it, and tripped. I got the collar without actually hitting him.”

Thursday: “I’ve shot a few people in my time.”

(Winifred looks at him.) 

Winifred: “Really? You don’t talk about that.”

Thursday: “Police work is usually unpleasant.”

Winifred: “That’s for sure.”

Endeavour: “That’s most of what you need to know about me.” (He briefly smiles.)

Joan (under her breath): “I’m not too sure of that.”

Jim: “Why don’t we sing something?”

Thursday: “Yes.”

(They start to sing a drinking song. Endeavour does not join in.)

(Joan walks into the kitchen. After a moment, he follows her.)

Joan: “Let’s see, where are the biscuits?”

Endeavour: “Over here.” (He takes them out of a cabinet.) “Is that what you want?”

Joan: “Yes, thanks.” (She opens the package and takes out two.)

Endeavour: “Ah, let me tell you something.”

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “Stay, after we’re done. I want to talk to you about something.”

Joan: “Okay.” (She walks back to the living room.)

(The party winds down, after a couple hours.)

Endeavour: “Well, thank you for coming, everyone.”

Jack: “I had a good time.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “See you next week.”

Endeavour: “Fine.” (He smiles.)

(Joan dawdles, dragging her foot on the carpet.)

(Everyone trails out.)

Endeavour: “Goodbye now.” (He watches them walk to their cars, and closes the door.)

Joan: “Whew. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?”

Endeavour: “It’s very personal.”

Joan: “Oh?”

(He walks to a chair, and puts his hand on the back of it.)

Endeavour: “Take your seat.” (She does.) “Now. A couple of years ago, when I asked you-” (He stops.)

Joan: “Yes?” (She looks anxious.)

Endeavour: “To get-” (Long pause.) “This is very difficult for me to say.”

Joan (quietly): “Take your time.” 

Endeavour: “I thought that everything was going to be all right. I’ve been with girl after girl-” (He paces back and forth.)

Joan: “Yes?”

Endeavour: “And they never turned out right. They all asked me to leave. One after the other.” (His voice rises a little bit.)

Joan: “Go on.”

Endeavour: “Except for Monica. I just left her.”

Joan: “You know, I really liked her.”

Endeavour: “Really?”

Joan: “Yes. I thought she was nice.”

Endeavour: “She was.” (He puts his hands in his pockets.) “Now, I want – to say – Aaaah...” (He growls and clenches his fist.)

Joan: “Go on, why?”

Endeavour: “When I asked you to marry me, why did you say no? Did you think I’m too old-fashioned, that I wanted to protect you?”

(Joan’s mouth drops open.)

Joan: “Well, yes. Back then. (She hugs her elbows.) “But now, if you asked me, I would say yes.”

Endeavour (pause): “I wonder if we would really be happy.”

Joan (gulps): “I think I could have.”

Endeavour: “But I don’t know – I don’t know – what to do about you.”

(She looks at him for a while. Then she stands up.)

Joan (softly): “I have loved you since the moment I saw you. Since I opened the door.”

(Endeavour looks at her. His expression is very serious.)

Endeavour (very quietly): “That’s something, eh?” (His look does not change.)

Joan: “Well? Do you want me to leave?”

Endeavour: “I, I-” (He drops his head.)

Joan: “I don’t mind leaving.”

Endeavour: “Stay tonight.”

Joan: “Well… I haven’t been home in a few days.”

Endeavour (sighing): “I can take you home.”

(He crosses to her, and puts a hand on her cheek. She raises her eyebrows. Her breath becomes shallow.)

(He lets go, and walks to the door. She follows.)

(Cut to: He drops her off at her place, and watches as she walks up to the door. She fumbles with her keys.)

(He tries to make a u-turn in the middle of the street. As he pulls away, he notices she is sitting in front of the door.)

(Puzzled, he gets out.)

Endeavour: “What’s wrong?”

(She puts a hand on her neck.)

Joan (weakly): “Nothing.”

Endeavour: “Oh, come on. I saw you had your keys.” (Pause) “Did you have a fight with one of your roommates?”

(She nods.)

Joan: “I didn’t feed the fish, when they asked me to, and some of them died. Including a couple of valuable ones.”

Endeavour: “Come on. Get up. You should still go in. You paid the rent.”

Joan: “Yes, but they changed the lock.”

Endeavour (raising his eyebrows): “Really? Give me the keys.” (He takes it, and tries to turn the key. It does not work. He removes it, and turns the handle. It is really locked.)

Joan: “What am I going to do?”

Endeavour: “Come back with me.”

Joan: “Well… all right.” (She stands up and walks back to the car.)

(Cut to: He pulls up in front of his home. They get out.)

Endeavour: “I’ve got to replenish the tissue paper. I’ll be right with you.”

(They walk into the living room. She sits on the couch. He walks to the bathroom.)

(It takes him a couple of minutes to replace the paper. Then he comes out.)

(He does not see Joan. He walks around the flat, checking each room. Then he goes outside.)

(He sees her sitting curled up on the ground next to the door.)

Endeavour: “Good God, what is this? It’s freezing tonight. Come in, get warm.”

Joan: “Oh, all right.” (She stands up and walks back in with him.)

Endeavour: “Now, what is this? What’s going on? Are you under pressure, or something?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “You obviously feel terrible about something. And this isn’t about any fish tank.”

Joan: “You’re right.”

(They both sit down on the couch. She puts her hands on her knees.)

Endeavour: “Is it about what I said before?”

(She nods.)

Joan: “That really is why I got locked out, but I have to tell you something.”

Endeavour: “Yes?”

Joan: “How did you really hurt your hand? You can’t be doing any gardening this time of year. It’s too cold. You won’t even plant flowers until spring.”

Endeavour (scratching his ear): “Ah, yes. Correct. I was trying to prepare the ground-”

Joan: “Bullshit.”

Endeavour (blinking): “Well, you’ve got me sussed.”

Joan: “What was it? I’m worried you might get infected.”

(He lifts up his hand.)

Endeavour: “Well, I got in a fight.”

Joan: “With whom, a suspect?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “Who?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I saw an old friend walking down the street. I followed them to their home.”

Joan: “What is this person’s name?”

Endeavour (breathing out heavily): “Susan Fallon.”

(Joan is shocked. Her mouth opens.)

Joan: “Why? What did you say to her?”

Endeavour: “The door of her house was still unlocked, so I walked in.”

(Joan gasps.)

Endeavour: “I yelled at her. We had an argument. We had a fight.”

Joan: “What about?”

Endeavour: “I asked if she had the engagement ring I got for her. Then her husband walked in. He’s Adam. Adam Sinclair. I saw the name on a plaque he had on the mantle. I – punched the wall. I broke a hole in it.”

(Joan tilts her head and stares.)

Endeavour: “He threw me out.”

Joan: “Wait a minute. You also hurt your head. It’s bleeding. You forgot to clean it.”

(She gets up and hurries into the bathroom. She returns with gauze, tape, a scissors, wound cleaner, and bandages.)

Joan: “This’ll hurt a bit.” (She squirts some drops of cleaner onto his injury.)

Endeavour: “Ow!”

(She dabs the wound with some gauze and discards it. Then she cuts a large square, and some tape, and puts it over the cut.)

Joan: “Does that hurt?”

Endeavour: “Less. Thank you.”

Joan: “Don’t ever say I didn’t do anything for you.”

(He laughs.)

(She puts the materials back in the bathroom, then goes to the stereo. She switches it on, to a rock station. The song is “Good Times Bad Times” by Led Zeppelin.)

Endeavour: “Not my type of music.”

Joan: “It’s under three minutes.”

Endeavour: “Come on, put on my station.”

(She does, and turns down the volume very low.)

Endeavour: “Turn it up!” (He smiles.)

(She turns the dial, and sits back on the couch.)

Endeavour: “Don’t you like this music?”

Joan: “Sometimes.”

Endeavour: “But not now?” (He smirks.)

Joan: “Well, I’m more of a pop and rock person.”

Endeavour: “Shame.”

Joan: “You think it makes you smarter than me?” (She gives him a sly grin.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “Just kidding. I always thought-” (She stops.)

Endeavour: “Tell me.”

Joan: “Words, words, words.”

Endeavour: “Confess and be saved.”

Joan: “That you would see what I wanted. That you knew.”

Endeavour: “I did.”

Joan: “I must have hurt you pretty bad when I turned you down. You didn’t let me know. Kept right on talking to me, as if nothing were wrong.” (She takes a few pound notes out of her bag and presses them into his hand.) “Here. To make it fair.”

Endeavour: “What is this?”

Joan: “For the money you lent me when I tried to leave. You don’t want them?”

Endeavour: “No, I don’t.”

(She takes them back.)

Joan: “Well. This is where I leave.” 

Endeavour: “I can drive you.”

Joan: “I’ll walk.”

Endeavour: “Let me drive. It’s pretty cold out there, for this time of year.”

Joan: “Yeah, I know, but-”

Endeavour: “You could stay.”

(She pauses for a second.)

Joan: “Um, that’s not-”

Endeavour (very quietly): “I think you know what I mean.” (He takes a couple of steps closer to her.)

Joan: “I could sleep in the chair. Does it recline?” (She laughs sheepishly.)

(He steps closer again.)

(Slowly, he kisses her.)

Joan: “Ah-”

Endeavour: “I’m going to take a shower. Been a long day.” (He turns around and slowly walks to his room. He walks into the bathroom.)

(Soon, he comes out. He has forgotten his undershirt and sweatpants, and wrapped himself in a large towel. Joan is quite surprised.)

Joan: “Ah-” (She stares at him.)

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He stares at her as well, then heads into his room, where he puts on the garments, plus socks.)

Joan: “Oh, you know what they call that type of undershirt in the States?”

Endeavour: “No, what?” (A smile flickers over his face.)

Joan: “A wife-beater.”

Endeavour: “Well! I hope I never get to be that.”

Joan: “I’m sure you won’t.” (She smiles.) “Ah, so tell me-”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “Why hasn’t some lucky woman snapped you up?”

Endeavour: “Why am I single?”

Joan: “Why are you not married?”

Endeavour: “Well, there was Susan, and there was you.”

Joan: “I am one of only two?”

(He nods.)

Joan (looking stunned): “Oh...”

Endeavour: “And nobody’s asked me, either.”

Joan: “I see.” (Pause) “Do you want to be, uh...”

Endeavour: “Well. (Pause) Figure it out.”

(She stares at him.)

(Suddenly he tilts his head, a look of daring in his eyes.)

Endeavour: “Let’s go somewhere.”

Joan: “Where?”

Endeavour: “I’ll tell you when we get there.”

Joan: “Are you sure?”

Endeavour: “Yes. It’s important.”

Joan: “Are we going to a party or something? A nightclub? You hardly ever do that, except for tonight, Morse.”

Endeavour: “Trust me.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(She takes her purse and walks out with him.)

(Cut to: They are driving toward Oxford proper. The radio is on, at very low volume.)

Joan: “You still don’t want to tell me?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “I wish I knew.”

Endeavour: “We’ll get there.”

(He turns onto a side street. It is now quite dark.)

Joan: “A restaurant?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “An auto repair shop?”

Endeavour: “No.”

Joan: “The liquor store?”

Endeavour: “No.”

(She looks out the window.)

(Suddenly, Endeavour pulls over and parks. There are several buildings on the block, all with their lights out.)

(Except for one, a few dozen meters away.)

(He walks toward the front of the building.)

(At last, Joan sees what it is: A church.)

Joan: “What is this? I don’t think they have Evensong this late.”

(He opens the door. They walk in.)

(The church is very dark, with only a few electric lights on inside. Morse walks toward the front.)

(They pass a few elderly people. They are lighting candles and looking at prayer books.)

(Endeavour walks over to the front left corner of the church, where the Presence Lamp sits in an alcove. It is a small red lamp, a reminder of the presence of Christ in the Eucharist.)

(He turns to face Joan.)

Endeavour: “Do you want to?”

Joan (looking puzzled): “I don’t know what.”

Endeavour: “I’m asking you again, what I asked you before.”

Joan: “What do you mean?”

Endeavour: “Do you believe Christ is there?” (He nods his chin toward the lamp. Then he gulps and runs a finger underneath the collar of his shirt.) "Many times, I have not been sure. But if you believe, we can - make it work."

Joan (pause): “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Joan Emory Thursday, will you marry me?”

(She is shocked. She stares at him. Tears well in her eyes.)

Joan: “Oh. Oh, really.” 

(He takes her hands. Very softly, so that the others in the church cannot hear them, he recites the vows.)

(Very slowly, she responds with hers.)

(He kisses her. It lasts a few seconds.)

(As he has looked since he walked into the building – very solemn – he gently turns her hand and walks back down the center aisle of the church.)

(When they emerge from the church, she turns to face him.)

Joan: “When are we going to tell my parents?”

Endeavour: “Monday. If they call, tell them you were at your aunt’s house.”

Joan: “Yes.”

(She looks at him for a moment. Then she hugs him.)

(He returns the favor. Then, offering her a brief smile, but one laden with meaning, he gets in the car.)

(Cut to: They pull up at his flat, and go in. Both of them put away their jackets.)

(Then they turn and face one another. They are silent for a long moment.)

(Then:)

Joan: “Well.”

Endeavour (very quietly): “Well.”

Joan: “I guess you know… what married people... are supposed to do.”

(He nods.)

(They both speak very quietly.)

Joan: “Do you think I should… call my father?”

Endeavour: “If you want.”

Joan: “Okay.” 

(He walks into the kitchen. She picks up the phone. A minute later, her father answers.)

Joan: “Dad?”

Thursday: “Hello. Isn’t it late?”

Joan: “Yes. Ah, Dad, I have – something to tell you. And it’s pretty important.”

Thursday: “What happened? Tell me. Right now.”

Joan: “Ah, Morse and I went to a church. And we – Dad, we-” (She is having a hard time saying the words.)

Thursday: “Tell me! What is this?”

Joan: “We got married.”

(Silence for a long pause on the other end of the line. Then:)

Thursday: “What? What did you just tell me?”

Joan (plaintively): “Dad, you should be happy. Right?”

Thursday: “I can’t believe this! Didn’t we raise you right?”

Joan (flustered): “But Dad-”

Thursday: “Don’t you do that with me.”

Joan: “Do you want me to put Morse on?”

Thursday: “What does this have to do with him? I’m talking about you.”

Joan: “Dad, he was there. He drove us. He asked me.”

Thursday: “Never you mind. How could you not invite your mother and me? What were you thinking?”

Joan: “Just wake her up, if you want. We could even go to the courthouse and do it over. We didn’t file the paperwork – yet.”

Thursday: “How in the name of God could you ask that man to clean up your problems? I have half a mind to bring him up before the conduct committee. He’s lost his wits.”

Joan (pleading): “Dad! Please talk to him, he’ll tell you!”

Thursday: “You’ve had such spectacular taste in men so far.”

Joan (now furious): “How could you say that? Ray punched me in the face!”

Thursday: “Joan-”

Joan: “I lost a child! Does anybody remember that? Do you? I would have had – oh God, a baby – I would be playing with that child. Your first grandchild.”

(She can’t take it anymore, and says:)

Joan: “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

(She slams down the phone.)

(Morse comes in, and sees her sobbing.)

Endeavour: “What is this?”

Joan: “My Dad and I, we – we – had a fight.”

Endeavour (tilting his head): “What? Tell me, please.” (He puts a hand on her chair.)

Joan: “He – he said I should have invited him and Mom.”

Endeavour: “What else?”

Joan: “I said you asked me, and you wanted to be there. And he said – he said he had half a mind to bring you up before the conduct committee. That you’d lost your wits.”

Endeavour: “I can’t lose my job.”

Joan (quietly, stunned): “What?”

Endeavour: “I said I can’t-”

Joan: “Are you – are you kidding me?” (She jumps out of the chair.) 

Endeavour: “I cannot.”

Joan: “But what are you saying? Are you saying you’re taking his side?”

Endeavour: “I have no choice.”

Joan: “Yes you do. You have me!”

(He folds his arms across his chest.)

Joan: “I can’t believe you’re doing this. Please. Don’t do this.” (Pause) “I wanted to – b-b-be with you tonight.” (Pause) “Because I love you.” 

(He remains silent.)

(She takes her bag and jacket, and backs toward the door.)

(She walks out the door.)

 

Act Five, Scene Two

(The next week. At the station. Endeavour quietly goes to his work station.)

(Thursday walks up to him. Quietly, he says:)

Thursday: “Come to my office, please.”

(Endeavour nods. A moment later, they walk in. Thursday shuts the door.)

Thursday: “I said – I said some terribly stupid things last night. Can you possible get in touch with my daughter?”

Endeavour: “Can you call her first? I’d be happy to talk to her when you are finished.”

Thursday: “Did you really get married last night.”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Thursday (long pause): “Welcome to the family.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Thursday: “I’ll call her.”

Endeavour: “Start with her work.”

(Thursday nods.)

Endeavour: “I’ll wait outside.”

(Thursday dials. A worker picks up.)

Clerk: “Hello?”

Thursday: “Yes, may I speak to Ms. Joan Thursday, please? This is her father. I’m a Detective Inspector with the Thames Valley Police.”

Clerk: “Yes. Right away. Please hold.”

Thursday: “Yes.” (He waits.)

(Minutes later, Joan picks up.)

Joan: “Hello.”

Thursday: “Honey, this is your Dad. Please, don’t hang up.”

Joan: “Okay.”

Thursday: “I said some pretty bad things before. I am sorry.”

Joan (softly): “Thank you.”

Thursday: “Come over after work. Meet me here. Call your Mom, too. We’ll have dinner, okay?”

Joan: “I don’t know Dad, I can’t-” (She chokes up.)

Thursday: “It will get better. I promise you.”

Joan: “Thanks, Dad.”

Thursday: “All right, dear. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Joan (smiling a little): “Okay. Bye now.”

Thursday: “No, wait. Somebody else wants to talk to you.”

Joan: “Okay.”

(He hands the phone to Morse, and whispers:)

Thursday: “Good luck.”

(Endeavour nods, and takes the receiver.)

Endeavour: “Hello. It’s me.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “How’ve you been?”

Joan: “I don’t know. Have a lot to think about.”

Endeavour: “Are you coming over?”

Joan: “I told my Dad.”

Endeavour: “Okay, see you.”

Joan: “Bye.” (She hangs up.)

Thursday: “We’re going out for dinner, after shift. Want to come along?”

Endeavour: “Certainly.”

Thursday: “Congratulations, kid. My daughter is going to be very happy with you.” 

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.” 

Thursday: “Thinking of maybe… having some rugrats?”

Endeavour (smiling slightly): “No one knows the future.”

(He smiles, and walks out.)

 

Act Five, Scene Three

(End of shift, at the station. Endeavour is getting ready to leave. He walks into Thursday’s office.)

Endeavour: “I’ll go punch out, sir.”

Thursday: “Yes, do that.”

(Morse walks over to the time card machine and punches out.)

(Jim comes running up to him.)

Jim: “Hey, I just heard the good news. Is is true? Come on, is it?” 

Endeavour: “Er… might be.” (He smirks.)

(Jim breaks out in a big smile.)

Jim: “Congratulations, you bastard.”

Endeavour: “Thanks.”

Jim: “Tie one on for me.” (He gives Morse a punch on the arm.)

Endeavour: “I may be able to do that.” (He smiles, and walks back to Thursday’s office.)

(They wait until Winifred arrives. In a few minutes, she does.)

Winifred: “Hello.”

Thursday: “Hello.” (They kiss.)

Endeavour (smiling): “Ready?”

Winifred: “Yes. Just a few more minutes.”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

(They wander out to the car park. They see Joan walking up to the bus stop.)

(She reaches them.)

Joan: “Hi.”

Thursday: “Hello. Let’s get in the car.” (He faces Morse.) “You want to follow me in your car?”

Endeavour: “Sure.”

Joan: “Dad, can I-”

Thursday: “Go ahead.” (He waves at Endeavour and Joan.) “What restaurant does everybody want?”

Winifred: “Um...”

Joan (to Endeavour): “You know where the good ones are.”

Endeavour (scratching his ear): “Ah, is Martello’s acceptable?”

Thursday: “Good for me. Let’s go.”

(Endeavour and Joan get in the car. He starts to drive.)

(After a moment, they pull up at a red light.)

Joan: “Well...”

Endeavour: “You know, I am sorry. Very much.”

Joan: “’S okay.”

Endeavour: “It is not.”

Joan: “Wait ‘til later.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(Cut to: They pull up at the restaurant. The Thursdays have parked already, and are waiting for them.)

Thursday: “Let’s go in.”

(Everyone walks in. There is no line for the podium.)

Thursday: “Table for four, please.”

Concierge: “Come with me, please.” (He walks them to a table.) “Your waiter will be here shortly.”

(Soon, the waiter comes up.)

Thursday: “Red wine.”

Winifred: “White for me.”

Joan: “I’ll have water with a lemon.”

Endeavour: “White wine.”

Waiter: “Thank you.” (He walks off.)

Thursday (to Endeavour): “So! How was your week at the office?” (There is a twinkle in his eyes.)

Endeavour: “Reasonably decent.”

(Joan bumps his hand. He smirks.)

Winifred: “What are you two getting at?”

Joan (clearing her throat): “Ah, Mom – last night, Mr. Morse and I, ah, we went to a chapel, and we-”

(The waiter comes over with their drinks. Endeavour rolls his eyes.)

Waiter: “And what will you have now?”

Thursday: “Ah, I’ll have a steak, please. Medium rare.”

Winifred: “Baked salmon, please.”

Endeavour: “Scallops, please.”

Joan: “I’ll have the chicken myself.”

Waiter: “Thank you.” (He takes the menus and leaves.)

Winifred (to Joan): “So! What were you going to tell me?” (She smiles.)

Joan (blushing): “Mom, we got married last night.”

(Winifred is truly shocked.)

Winifred: “What? Dear, are you-” (She puts a hand over her lips.)

Thursday: “Same thing I said, at first.”

(Winifred starts to cry.)

Winifred: “Oh, dear, I-” 

(She runs over to Joan’s chair and gives her a big hug.)

Winifred: “I’m so happy for you, sweetie. Do you think you could have invited us, though?”

Joan: “Yes, Mom.”

Endeavour (scratching his ear): “Ah, sorry, Mom.”

Winifred (laughing): “Cheeky, aren’t you.” (She gives him a big hug too, and sits down.)

(In some minutes, the food arrives. Everyone eats, drinks, and talks. Time goes by.)

(Fred starts telling a story about his early days as a constable.)

Thursday: “And then my hat slipped off...”

(Everyone laughs.)

Winifred: “I hope you don’t mind me asking this, but… any plans to have a kid or two?”

Endeavour: “As many as we can fit in the car.”

Winifred (lifting up her glass): “To your health.”

Endeavour: “Gladly.”

(They all clink glasses. Joan, in particular, looks more than a little giggly.)

Thursday: “Well, shall I settle the bill?”

Joan: “Thank you, Dad.”

Thursday: “No problem.”

(In a few minutes, it is taken care of.)

Thursday: “Let’s get up.”

(They all do, and walk outside.)

Winifred (looking up): “Nice night.”

Endeavour: “Indeed it is.”

Thursday: “Are you two going…?”

(Endeavour nods.)

Winifred: “Have fun.” (She waves. Endeavour returns the gesture.)

(They get in the car. He starts to drive.)

Endeavour: “So!”

Joan: “So.” (She puts a hand on his knee.)

Endeavour: “Please continue to do that!”

Joan (with a sly grin): “Okay.”

(They drive back to his place.)

(He unlocks the door, and shuts it behind them.)

(He looks her in the eye. Then, he beckons her with both his hands.)

(She steps up to him, and closes her eyes.)

(They kiss.)

(Just as she is leaning in to touch his shirt, he pulls away.)

Endeavour: “Ah, sorry, I’ve got to call your father.”

Joan (shocked): “What?”

(He steps to the phone and dials. Thursday picks up.)

Thursday: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir, there is something I’ve got to talk to you about.”

Thursday: “Go ahead.”

Endeavour: “Sir, I – the other day, I went to the house of – of my former fiancee, and I-” (He gulps.) 

Thursday: “Take it easy.”

Endeavour: “I took a swing and punched a hole in the wall.”

Thursday: “Excuse me? What did you say?”

Endeavour: “I punched the wall. I guess I wanted to hit her.”

Thursday: “My God. What is wrong with you?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know, sir. I am sorry.”

Thursday (shouting): “Why did you do that? She might sue us! You might spend the rest of your days in jail!”

Endeavour: “I’m sorry.”

Thursday: “Not good enough. You tried to hit a woman!”

Endeavour: “If I could take it back, I would.”

Thursday: “Maybe they’ll give you community service and a fine. You’d better hope that’s what they do. If they don’t, I will see you up before the conduct committee myself.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

Thursday: “I’m going to hang up. If Mr. Sinclair or the woman come by your house, or call you, let me know instantly.”

Endeavour: “I will, sir.”

Thursday: “Goodbye.” (He hangs up.)

(He looks around for Joan. She is nowhere to be seen.)

(He checks every room in the flat. Then, he looks outside.)

(He sees a familiar woman, seated on a boulder a few hundred yards away. He walks over.)

Endeavour: “Let’s go back.”

Joan: “You don’t want me.”

Endeavour: “Yes, I do. I very much do.”

Joan: “Did you want to marry me just to support me?”

Endeavour: “No. That’s not why I did it at all.” (He puts a hand on her shoulder.)

(She gets up. They walk together back to the flat, and go in.)

(Endeavour shuts off the lights. He gets two candles, and walks into the bedroom. She follows. He lights the candles, and puts on the radio, to a classical station.)

(He stand by the bed, and beckons her to him.)

(Slowly, she walks over. She gets fully undressed.)

(He stares at her, and begins to remove his own clothes.)

(She gets into bed first. He follows.)

(Her hands are trembling. He notices.)

Endeavour: “Look at you.” (He takes her hands, and gently puts them on his chest. She begins to move them.)

(And some time later:)

Endeavour: “Ah, ahh-”

Joan: “Jesus-”

(They both finish. He breathes heavily.)

(She caresses his cheek.)

Endeavour: “Got to sleep...” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Now we’re ‘real.’” (She smiles as well.)

Endeavour: “’Night.” (He closes his eyes. Soon, she does too.)

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(In the meeting room of the review board, at the police station. Endeavour and Thursday sit across from the other officers. There is audio equipment in the room. DC Carver also takes written notes.)

Bert: “This meeting will come to order. We are here to review a submission of a complaint against Detective Sergeant Endeavour Morse. Because this is an internal department matter, you cannot have a solicitor present. Do you understand, Mr. Morse?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Bert: “It is possible that the outcome of this meeting will be to recommend jail time for you. Do you understand?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Bert: “Let’s get started. There was a complaint against you, filed by Detective Inspector Thursday. Are you aware of this?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Bert: “His evidence for that is a conversation he had with you, and phone conversations he had with Susan Fallon, your former fiancee, as well as Adam Sinclair, her husband.”

Endeavour: “Yes. I understand.”

Bert: “Tell me what happened, starting from when you went to her house.”

Endeavour: “I saw her walking. I went up to the door and asked her to open it.”

Bert: “Then what?”

Endeavour: “She did. I went in.”

Bert: “And then?”

Endeavour: “I argued with her and asked for my engagement ring back. Her husband came in. He’s in the Freemasons.”

Bert: “That’s not illegal.”

Endeavour: “I know. I argued with him as well. Then Susan brought out the ring, and gave it to me. Her husband got very angry and threw me out. I landed on the ground, hitting my arm and my head.”

(Mike leans over and whispers to Bert. Bert nods.)

Bert: “Okay. Please resume your account.”

Endeavour: “Then I went home.”

Bert: “Did you get any medical treatment for your injuries?”

Endeavour: “Nothing official. I wrapped my own head in gauze. Ah, would I be permitted to bring in my – wife – as a character witness?”

Bert: “Is she here?”

Endeavour: “Not at the moment. I could call her. It would take her a few minutes to get here.”

Bert: “Why don’t you do that. We’ll take a twenty-minute break. Can she reach here by bus?”

Endeavour: “Yes. I’ll tell her.”

Bert: “Very good. Please do that. Hearing is delayed for twenty minutes.”

(Endeavour walks to the phone in the hall. He puts in coins, and dials Joan’s workplace.)

Clerk: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Yes, this is Detective Sergeant Morse of the Thames Valley Police. I would like to speak to Ms. Thursday, please.”

Clerk: “Okay. One minute, please.”

(Music plays while the call is delayed. Then the clerk connects the call.)

Joan: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Hello. I need you to take the bus down to the station. We’re having a hearing.”

Joan: “What’s it about?”

Endeavour: “It’s about my conduct.”

Joan: “Oh! Of course. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. Be here soon.”

(He hangs up, and stands in the hallway.)

(Cut to: Joan walks in the front door and greets the desk officer. She signs in as a visitor. Then she walks down to the meeting room. Endeavour walks in, and kisses her on the cheek.)

Bert: “All are present. Please be seated. Hearing will resume.” (He taps a gavel on the table.) “Good. Let’s resume where we were. Are you Ms. Thursday?”

Joan: “Well, now I’m Mrs. Morse.” (She and Endeavour smile.)

Bert: “Congratulations. Have you filed to change your name yet?”

Joan: “No.”

Bert: “Fine. Let’s talk about what happened. Did Morse tell you what happened to him at Mrs. Sinclair’s house?”

Joan: “Yes, he did. I believe he was honest.”

Bert: “Is your husband a good man?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Bert: “Is he good at his job?”

Joan: “Yes. Hardly ever misses a day of work. Other than today, there have been no complaints against him, that I know of.”

Bert: “Uh-huh. And has he ever struck you?”

(Endeavour sits up in his seat and stares.)

Joan: “Of course not. We’ve known each other for years.”

Bert: “Good. Has he ever stolen money, or-”

Joan: “Hey!”

(Mike whispers to Bert. Bert nods, and straightens up.)

Bert: “Question is withdrawn. Do either of the other officers have any questions?”

Others: “No.”

Bert: “Very well. We’ll take a ten-minute recess and come back with our opinion.”

(The three officers leave the room. Joan, Endeavour, and Thursday sit there, not talking to each other.)

(Time goes by. The three return.)

Bert: “Mr. Morse, we have decided on your sentence. One week in jail. I wanted to give you three months, but the junior officer talked me out of it. We will make a recommendation to the judge.”

Endeavour: “Don’t I have a right to a trial by jury?”

Bert: “No, by accepting this hearing, you waived the right to a trial by jury.”

Endeavour: “Can I say goodbye to my wife?”

Bert: “Yes. Turn yourself in tomorrow at nine. You will be imprisoned at a low-security facility. There will be books, and you will be allowed out in the yard one hour a day. You will be given a work assignment when you get there.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

Bert: “Your record will be wiped clean when your sentence is complete. Also, you will be permitted conjugal visits.”

(Joan smiles a little.)

Bert: “Do you understand what I just told you?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Bert: “See you here at nine tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.”

(He and Joan get up and walk into the hallway. Thursday walks out after them.)

Thursday: “I thought they’d give you a fine and community service.”

Endeavour: “Sir, I don’t very much feel like talking to you right now.”

Thursday: “You’ll be fine when you get back.”

Endeavour: “You didn’t have to do this.”

Thursday: “If I hadn’t, the regular court would have treated you worse. You likely would have gotten six months or more. Be thankful.”

Endeavour: “I’m supposed to say thank you?”

(Thursday tips up his hat.)

Thursday: “See you later.” (He walks out.)

Joan: “Do you have a chance for an appeal?”

Endeavour: “No. The sentence is too short.”

Joan: “I can find you a solicitor. You can take them to court.”

Endeavour (shaking his head): “No. Let me get it over with.”

Joan: “But you shouldn’t be there!”

Endeavour: “I know. But you’d spend more on a court battle than I would lose in my salary.”

Joan: “Okay. You’re very brave.” (She kisses him.)

Endeavour: “Let’s go home.”

(They walk out.)

 

Act Five, Scene Five

(A year later. Joan walks toward a shelter, in the local park. She walks hand-in-hand with a one-year-old boy, and has a newborn daughter in a carrier on her chest.)

(Endeavour walks behind her. He is carrying a large picnic basket, and a couple of small foldable chairs.)

(He sets down the basket on the table, and begins to take out supplies.)

(The parents sit at the picnic table. Joan places the children in the chairs.)

Joan: “That time you were in jail - I’m so glad you got your record wiped. That would have been an embarrassment, if it hadn’t been.”

Endeavour: “Yes. I never thought I’d miss the job.”

Joan: “Did any of the men try to – you know-” (She laughs.)

Endeavour: “No. I arm-wrestled a bigger man on the first day, and won.. They say that’s what you have to do. Beat somebody, so the other people will be afraid of you.”

(She pours them both glasses of wine.)

Joan: “Well done.” (They clink glasses, and drink.) “Do you remember, did your back hurt from the metal bed?”

Endeavour: “No, they gave me sheets and everything. Thin pillow.” (He sips his drink.) “Turkey sandwiches for both of us.” (He takes them out.)

Joan: “Thank you.”

Endeavour: “By the way, thank you for the visits. They helped.”

Joan: “You’re welcome.” (She blushes.)

Endeavour: “Want some turkey?” (He waves his sandwich in front of the one-year-old’s face. The boy giggles.)

Joan: “They’re growing fast.”

Endeavour: “They are. Little Daniel’s taller now. Baby Meredith’s hands are getting bigger.”

Joan: “I walked Danny the whole way from the car. He didn’t slip even once.”

Endeavour: “Good kid!” (He feeds the babies, from tiny jars of pureed food.)

(From a car park across the big lawn, comes the sounds of a radio station. A car has its windows open.)

Endeavour: “Ah, good tune. ‘Lent et douloureux’ by Erik Satie.”

Joan: “That means ‘slow and sad.’”

Endeavour: “Indeed.”

Joan: “A Frenchman. Don’t you usually like Germans?”

Endeavour: “I branch out sometimes.”

Joan: “Hmm.” 

(They continue to eat and drink.)

(When they are done, they carry everything back to the car. Joan places the kids in their car seats.)

Joan: “I’m glad you forgave my father.”

Endeavour: “Yes. I couldn’t have stayed at this station if I didn’t.”

Joan: “Want to switch places with the kids, and mess around in the back?”

Endeavour: “When we get home.”

(She smiles. He drives off.)

 

THE END


End file.
